Game?
by eyes101
Summary: Natsuki a lonely girl who's only comfort of esacping the world around her is her games. without warning or reason she is pulled from her own world and thrown in to a world unlike anything she had ever seen. Shiznat.
1. Chapter 1

**Game?**

**Okay, I'm having real writer block with my other ShizNat story. So, as I was trying to think of the next chapters plot I came up with this. **

**I will not be abandoning my older story but I just had to get this idea written up before I forgot it. This will be updated when I have the time but if people like it then I will update it more often.**

OXOXOXOXOX

It was cold, way too cold to be up this early in the morning. It didn't help that the person up, at this time in the morning, was not really dressed for such a cold weather. A lose fitting navy blue hoodie that was really baggy on her, black jeans that were held up by a dark green belt and dark green chequered converse.

It also didn't help that she was running at top speed on a really windy day in October and that she had already stepped into several puddles. But, that didn't matter because right at the end of this street was her goal, the thing she had been waiting for months Ø.

In the distance, she could see it. She sped up almost slamming into several people along the way. Eventually, she bumped into them slightly and suddenly the line was much closer than she had remembered. She skidded to an abrupt stop about one centimetre away from coming into a nasty collision with the people in front.

She shivered from the coldness of the gust of wind that blew on them; she pulled the hood up over her head and pulled the hoodie closer to herself. Clutching her arms and running her cold hands up and down Ø trying to warm them up. Cupping her hands round her mouth, she breathed on them then stuck them in her pockets. Looking around, she could see others doing the same; some others Ø were bundled up and others dressed like her. As she looked around, she did small jumps on the spot to warm her up, she peeked round the corner of the line and her face fell, it would be a long morning.

OXOXOXOX

About half an hour later, the girl was nearly at the front line. She was battling for her place in the line from people who thought it was okay to just push their way to the front of the line. She batted her way to the front pushing through and throwing herself at the shop's counter.

She slammed down the money on the counter, the man behind it didn't even need to ask what she wanted and opened the draw behind him to retrieve it. But before he went, she grabbed his sleeve and drew something out from her jean pocket passing it to the man. The man looked at the name on the bottom of the paper "NATSUKI KUGA" written in capital letters. He looked up at her, she passed him her bus pass.

The man looked at it and smiled his business smile; he reached under the counter and pulled it up. Its cover gleamed up at Natsuki who could feel her eyes getting wet.

This was what she had been waiting for; it was finally out, finally. OTOME 3 the most brilliant game of the century (in Natsuki's book). Not only were the graphics amazing but the story was epic, the music was legendary and the gameplay was awesome.

Underneath the heading were the words: limited edition and master version. Master version was only for the hardcore fans who after learning about it, had forgone any social life and set their sights on winning a ticket.

Natsuki had spent hours poring over information that may have won her one of the fifty tickets that were available.

And after days of hard work, she had finally got one. After that, she waited for its arrival. Every day when she got home from school and found the ticket was not there, her soul died a little.

The day it came, Natsuki had thanked the heavens above as she had clutched the ticket to her chest squealing in happiness.

Then came the long hard wait. Days, hours, weeks had rolled by so slowly it seemed as if time had stopped for Natsuki. Every day, the computer became her lifesaver delivering information about the game, without it she felt she might, as well, die…..Okay that was a little dramatic even for her. But still!

This morning, Natsuki had woken up at the crack of dawn; threw on some cloths and had run out the door. Not caring about breakfast as she hoped that she would be out for only a bit.

As Natsuki was given the game, the smile that had plastered itself onto her face was spreading. She thanked the clerk, grabbed her change and bolted through the door.

As she sprinted through the streets, all her thoughts were on the game about what it would be like. Her feet were drenched and so were her jeans. She pelted thought the doors of her house, kicking off her shoes. She was about to reach the stairs when a firm voice reached her ears, she paused then sighed her shoulders slumping. Turning back around, walking into the kitchen leaving small puddles of water from her jeans.

As she walked in, she was met with the annoyed face of her mother "Hi mum. What's up?" she said nervousness in her voice; she knew perfectly what she had done.

"I think that's what I should be asking you. Waking up at four am in the morning, slamming doors and waking me up as well, you know this is my day off" Natsuki flinched at her mother's voice. Her excitement had got the better of her. She looked down shielding her eyes from the harsh gaze of her mother.

A deep sigh sounded throughout the room. Looking back up into her mother's tired eyes she felt guilt setting in. Trying to look away she caught sight of something on the table, a ripped envelope, next to it her report card lying on the table. Wide eyed and panicking she made herself look back.

She could read disappointment in the woman's gaze. Her mother motioned to the chair and that sent a very clear message to Natsuki, she pulled the chair back slumping down into it.

"Would you mind explaining this?" She asked pointing to the marks on the card. Natsuki shrunk in her seat. "Oh and while I'm at it explain to me why your teacher thinks that you're disruptive, uninterested and half the time have your head in the clouds or are sleeping throughout lessons."

Natsuki clutched the game even tighter to herself fiddling with the packaging. "Natsuki? Are you even listening to me?"

"I- I'm sorry mum." she said sheepishly. Her mother looked at her with soft eyes "I know that games are your hobby. But I'm afraid it might become your life. You don't eat dinner or talk with me anymore, you're not interested in hanging out with friends. And you're always in your room" Another large sigh came from her mother's mouth "Is there anything wrong? You know that I'll listen. I'm always here if you need to talk-"

Then the familiar sound of her mobile ring tone resounded thoughout the room. _No. _Natsuki thought as Ø her mother looked at her apologetically then placed the mobile on her ear as she talked. _You're never here to talk. You don't understand._ Natsuki stood and made her way slowly to the door gripping its handle tightly. _I don't eat dinner with you because you're never here to eat with. _Natsuki opened the door. _I don't go out with friends because I don't have any to go out with. But you wouldn't know that, would you? _Looking back at her mother with hurt eyes she closed the door behind her.

Natsuki's hand fell from the handle. She hugged the box to herself, looking at the stairs she walked up them. She opened the door to her bedroom and fell on the bed. Looking at the packaging, she rolled on to her back and smiled up at it.

_Well…. No need to get depressed_. Sitting up she rolled off her bed. She hastily ripped off the packaging fumbling with the disk, dropping it twice. She picked it up and rubbed it on her hoddie. Placing in the console she then got up and started rummaging through her wardrobe for some dry clothes to wear.

Grabbing a plain black t-shirt, another hoodie and a pair of jeans she threw them on. Then, she scurried towards the machine picking the controller up and sitting down on her bed.

As the title screen flashed on the TV, Natsuki's hands shook with excitement. Natsuki pressed start and selected 'New game'.

The screen turned dark for a second before music began to play in the background, smirking Natsuki thought. _As expected. The soundtrack is awesome._ Squeaking slightly in excitement she watched as a voice sounded throughout the room.

**I…c..ca..n't….fo…muc…lo….you….n…nee…d..t….fin…it….l…ook….fo… it. **Then the screen turned blue.

The words were all scratchy and broken._ Is it scratched? Or have dust on it?_

She tensely reached out for the console, flinching away slightly when she received a shock. Her face looked at the console with a glare on her face. _Did they give me a dud? Those sons of a BITC-…_

Then the TV glowed with bright white light. She looked questionably at the screen with a hopeful gaze. Reaching out and touching the screen, the light grew until she had to hide her eyes.

She shuffled backwards and bumped into… nothing. Natsuki's eyes shot open to be greeted with pure white.

She scrambled up on to her feet, looking around Ø mouth agape, eyes wide.

"W-w-what the hell?" she whispered, it echoed through the endless space.

It was an endless room, Ø no room just white, no walls, no roof, no nothing. Natsuki wasn't even sure she could even call it a space.

Then a burning sensation came from the lower left side of her back. Grabbing hold of it she hissed in pain. She lifted the material and stared at the burning red mark that appeared on her body.

_If I remember correctly this mark is.._

Just then a rumbling sensation appeared below her feet. She lost balance and fell. But she didn't hit the floor. She just kept on falling until the white broke.

Darkness was falling on her gaze as she slowly lost consciousness.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

_That sound… Is it birds? And this is….. Stone? Or is it just a big rock? There's grass as well. _

_Where the hell am I?_

Natsuki blinked, her eyes coming into focus. She covered her eyes with a hand and sat up. Removing her hand she looked around. _This is… ruins. There's grass growing out of the cracks between the stone. Whatever this is it's not in use any more._

Picking herself up she dusted herself off. "Okay. O-kay. This is not real. No, not real at all. I mean that's insane." She said as she started pacing. "That's right Natsuki, you're just having a dream, a realllllly odd one but a dream. And now you're talking to yourself. Shut up. Ohoh-kay….. What?". She stopped dead as she came face to face with a real skeleton. Only it was an odd one. It had two horns coming from its head. On instinct she yelled out and jumped backwards. She tripped over a chain, located in Ø the middle of the room and attached to the horned skeleton.

"I-it was a prisoner?" She questioned. "Yeah, he was probably for a long bloody time." Natsuki jumped about two feet in the air then whipped around to face the voice.

Sitting in the corner was a girl no older than fifteen. She had red hair that looked devilish. Her body was thin and looked malnourished. She was wearing thin clothes that consisted of a worn tattered dark green tunic, brown dirty trousers and tattered long army boots that reached right up to where her knee was. In the beams of light that fell from different parts of the room her eyes seemed to glow with green and yellow. Attached to her left leg was a chain, it was rusted and looked like someone had tried everything to get it off.

"Oi, you stop staring. Speak. I haven't talked with anyone since the old man died. And I deserve an apology for almost blinding me with that fancy light magic thing you did." The girl said weakly.

"W-well I uh…um. W-what the hell is going on? Where is this? And who the freaking hell are you? Also what do you mean by "Fancy light magic thing?" That I did?"

"Well, obviously when you see someone suddenly appear in a room in a flashy light show, it would make any normal person think "ah magic", don't you think?" she said sarcastically, with her scratchy voice "And, it's not as if you fell out the ceiling"

Natsuki's face was a mixture of awe, unbelieving and fear. "Th-that is impossible, magic doesn't exist!" the girl took one look at Natsuki's face and burst out laughing "Oh, "doesn't exist" of course it exists stupid. Boy, are you retarded or what?" the girl laughed huskily for a good minute as Natsuki's face was getting redder and redder. Soon after ,the girls laughing collapsed into a coughing attack.

"If it does exist show me!" the girl looked surprised then a tied grin spread over her face "Okay. But I can't for long, I haven't got much left or the energy to use it" the girl mumbled something and a small flame flicked within her open hand.

Natsuki stumbled even further backwards again falling over the chains, sending the girl into violent laughter which followed in with pained coughing. She leant back against the wall.

Natsuki picked herself up again slowly, making her way towards the girl. "Are you okay?" the girl looked up "Honestly. No. If I stay here I won't live for much longer."

"Can I help? Um….."

"Nao. Nao Yuuki. And I wanted to say you dress weird" The girl said.

"Oh right, I'm Natsuki. Natsuki Kuga. And uh thanks I guess"

Natsuki looked at her "So can I? Help that is"

"Sure, if you can break chains" Said Nao. Natsuki looked at the chains, they looked strong but they were very rusted and old.

"Don't get your hopes up" Said Natsuki walking over to the chains. She picked them up, surprisingly they were light.

"Okay, let's see…" She started to pull on the chains. They trembled and made creaking noises before cracking and breaking. Natsuki stumbled backwards, lost her balance and landed hard on her butt.

Nao took one look at her and laughed a laugh that ended with hacking and coughing. Bur even through the constant cough she still made fun of Natsuki. "I think that, that is the first time I've ever seen someone falling over three times in the space of five minutes."

"Oh, would you just shut up?" shouted Natsuki completely forgetting the fact she had just broken some quite strong chains, something that no normal human could do. A small clink from them dragged her back. She stared down at the broken chain in awe.

"What the…? How did?" she dropped the chain and backed away from it.

Then the sounds of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the prison, they were getting closer and closer.

"Hide. Quickly" Nao harshly whispered. Nastuki panicked, eyes wide spotting a pile of rubble, she dived behind it. Pushing up against the wall, she could feel her heart beating at a rapid rate. The prison door creaked painfully as it was forced to open. Natsuki leaned upwards so she could see through a crack in the rubble; two well-armed soldiers stood in the door way both wearing black armours.

Nao closed her eyes and fell backwards against the wall. The two men walked into the room, even from where she was hiding Natsuki could feel their scornful gaze. She peeked through a gape in the rubble, where she got a full blown view of them.

They were tall and looked strong. Their armours were shiny and looked very tough, there were small cracks in the armours from overuse and they had a crest imprinted on their arms. Natsuki could tell however, intimidating as they were, brains were not their strong point.

They had strength but their footsteps were heavy and sloppy and they looked very nervy around Nao. Even so, Natsuki could not stop herself from shaking. Her hands griped the rocks tightly to avoid noticing the trembling of her hands, and she had her body pressed up against the rubble, her breathing was low and trembled with terror of thoughts of what they might do if they found her.

Then the air got heavier. Natsuki swore she could feel the very ground tremble beneath her. Natsuki peaked at Nao, she looked paler, she had closed off her eyes which were clenched shut and her body shook slightly.

Then a third person entered the room.

"Right then" It said. That's right IT. Natsuki didn't know what other than "it" she could call it. It had a deep voice that sounded as if someone had just scratched their nails down a black board. Its armour was pretty much the same as the other two, however, it was much larger due to the large size of it and there were many more cracks in it.

"Boys, this one is…?" It asked pointing at Nao.

"P-prisoner 124, sir!" One said straightening up. "Right." Its eyes looked at Nao hungrily. Natsuki could feel dread grip her through her confusion even she could tell what that look meant.

"Give us some… alone time, will you boys?" The men looked at each other fear in their eyes. "B-but sir this prisoner is-"

Its eyes focused on the boys, its glare shock them to their core. "R-r-right sir. We will leave" They spoke quickly as they sped out of the room. Its eyes returned to Nao "Well, then prisoner 124.…" he bent down lifting Nao's face and leaning closer "Now that the children are out of the way…." He got closer. Natsuki's eyes clenched, her hands covered her head and a feeling of venerability took over. _There is nothing I can do. Nothing. Nothing. _The word resounded in her head over and over again.

Then she heard a pained grunt and her eyes snapped open. She looked wide eyed through the gap. At the last moment Nao had brought her knee up effectively kneeing it in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. He stumbled backwards in pain, collapsing on the floor. And Natsuki couldn't help but think. _Go Nao._

This thought was, however, blown from her mind when it received its second wind and made him to grab for his sword, unsheathing it.

It brought the sword high above its head, madness and rage in its eyes. Nao would never be able to move out of the way in time. Natsuki threw caution to the winds and grabbed a large rock from where she was hiding and threw it at the big lugs head.

It hit its target dead on, on the top of the head. Just as predicted he looked up. This drew his attention away from Nao for just long enough for Nao to gain all of the strength she had left and kick the sword from his hand.

It landed on the opposite side of the room, clanging as it hit the wall chipping the rock. Silence entered the room building, tension as Nao fell to the floor exhausted.

The silence was broken by a raged scream and the sound of its fist making contact with Nao. Natsuki gathered her courage and was about to jump from her hiding spot when the door opened and a few shoulders filtered into the room leaping on to the huge thing and begging for it to stop.

"Please sir, this prisoner is a sacrifice. If you kill her we will all be slaughtered by the captain." One yelled desperately.

The struggle continued for a while until the thing finally admitted defeat. "FINE. THE BITCH IS GONNA DIE ANYWAY. BUT LET ME TELL YOU NOW." He lent down to Nao "I'm going to enjoy seeing your soul get ripped to pieces" He let out a pig like squeal, maddening laughter. Then turned and made his way from the cell, the soldiers walked out slowly after it relief on their faces.

The door squeaked shut and the soul reaching sound of locking followed after. Natsuki leaped from her hiding place and ran to Nao.

"Yuuki was it? Are you okay? No, of course you're not" Natsuki looked at the cuff of the broken chain on her leg "I will get this off you, okay, just hang on." She said. She wasn't sure if Nao heard her, she had a broken look on her face. Getting up Natsuki looked around for something to get the cuff off. Her face lit up when she saw the sword glinting in the sun light.

She ran over to it and lifted it, it was really very light. She then ran back to Nao and placed the tip of the sword over the cuff. Biting her lip she lifted it a little and brought it down shattering the cuff.

She then bent down to look Nao in the face "Yuuki. We've got to get out of this place. Do you know anything? A tunnel, a little crack in the wall, anything?" There was no answer, just a broken gaze.

Natsuki's heart clenched in anger, desperation and sheer confusion at the situation. She knew for a fact she wouldn't survive ten minutes in this prison without Nao.

"YUUKI! Listen to me! This isn't the time for this. Any longer in this place and you will die. I need you to live. If you stay then you will be sentencing both of us to death. So, Yuuki please. Please." she said desperately.

There was no answer at first, she sat Ø holding on to Nao for at least four hours. Then a small smile came to Nao's face. She sat up slightly smacking Natsuki in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Natsuki winced rubbing her head. "For making that really lame speech" Nao smirked at her.

"W-well, next time you need saving or comfort go somewhere else." Natsuki turned away an embarrassed angry look on her face.

"Thanks." Said Nao. Natsuki turned around, eyes wide "N-no problem"

"So…. Any ideas on how to get out?" Natsuki asked "No, it's not like I've had a tour of the place."

"Then what do we do?"

"Well" said Nao "All we can do is to wait for nightfall and break out" Nao then looked away "But…. You may have to leave me behind"

"What! Why?" Natsuki said panic stricken. Leaving Nao behind would mean leaving a potential friend, and god knows if this is in fact not a dream. If she was in fact stuck here she was going to need a friend.

"That ass hole when he hit me, he got my legs. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to walk at the moment."

"Then I-I will carry you."

"Huh. But-" Nao started "No buts. We are both getting out of here" Natsuki said.

The sound of sniggering filled the room. "You know it's crazy but I think that we might actually make it out of here. That and you're a corny little bugger, aren't you spouting lines like that?"

"S-Shut up, you stupid uh…. Thingy" Nao looked at her for about a minute before laughing so hard she started crying.

**Nightfall**

It was so Ø dark in the prison that you could barely see your hand in front of your face, let alone the floor. The sound of the wind was howling against the old temples walls. It was cold, so Ø cold both Natsuki's and Nao's breath came in puffs of cloudy white like what it would look like on a winter day.

Natsuki wrapped her arms round herself rubbing to keep warm. Nao didn't seem to be too fazed by it but that was probably because she had spent so much time in this place.

Natsuki had broken the door's lock with the sword and had used her belt to strap it to her waist. Now they were trying to find a way to carry Nao easily.

"How about a shoulder carry?" Natsuki suggested. "No way. It'll hurt." Nao rejected

"Okay…. How about piggy back ride?"

"Dunno what that is but…. Okay show me"

Natsuki bent down and picked Nao up her arms wrapped around her neck tightly chocking her. "Okay….. Nao… A l-little too…. Tight" Nao's arms loosened and she muttered an apology in a bored tone.

Slowly they made their way through the maze of tunnels. Natsuki's eyes became accustomed to the dark and she could now see slight shapes and outlines of anything within the tunnels.

Gradually, the tunnels widened and became brighter. They came across an extravagant hall but the sounds coming from it were anything but extravagant, pained screams, moans and the creaking of "instruments" doing their work.

Natsuki dared not look over the side of the drop. Instead she looked to the task in front of her. The room was separated by a huge drop. _Just like something out of a game. _There were a few broken beams that seemed to be holding any lighting for the picture of hell down below.

"Well Kuga, looks like that's our way forward." Nao stated "Well, have fun getting over there and finding a way of getting me across."

"Wait a minute. There is no way I'm gonna climb over that. That's at least a 200ft drop. I'd die." Natsuki protested harshly.

"Look. It's either you climb over that, or we wait here to get found and die. If you fall then you're gonna die but if you don't fall and find a way of getting me over their you're gonna live. If we stay we're gonna die no matter what, so what option sounds better?"

Natsuki looked at Nao for a minute then at the huge gap. Her shoulder's dropped and she let out a sigh. "Okay. I get it. I'll do it."

"Have fun~"

"Not very good at the whole comforting thing, are you Yuuki?" Natsuki deadpanned. As she neared the edge the overwhelming stench of burning flesh reached her nose, with the unique scent of fresh blood. It was enough to make her gag and stumble backwards.

She gulped down her fear and sloppily clambered up on to the wooden structure. _Okay. Okay I can do this._ She took a step forward, her feet shaking, another step then one more. Looking back she gulped, she wasn't even halfway along the first beam. _Okay, Natsuki. You are Ezio Auditore. You're Desmond and Altair… all in one. Yeah. You won't fall, you won't fall._

"Don't look down now." Said Nao sarcastically. _That Yuuki. doesn't she care that people are getting killed down there? The smell is disgusting._

"Thank you Yuuki." Natsuki whispered harshly back. Natsuki turned her back to Nao and focused through the smoke and steam coming up from the place below. It clouded her senses, she wanted to cover her face but the fear of loosing her balance and falling to her death stopped her. 

She had thought of going on her hands and knees, god knows she'd feel safer, but the thought of being closer to that stench made her stomach clench in disgust.

As she reached the half-way point, the heat had become almost unbearable. It was humid, the smoke and steam was so thick now that it looked like a building on fire. She gripped the middle wooden pillar tightly, the wood was slippery and slimy. She could no longer see Nao nor in front of her.

She wrapped her arms tighter around the beam and shifted slowly around it. She placed her foot round on the other side of the beam.

All of a sudden the beam started to crack; Natsuki slipped sliding down the beam, gripping it for dear life. As she slipped, she caught her face on a nasty piece of sharp wood leaving a deep but short scratch underneath the eye on her left cheek bone. She hissed in pain, her arms scratched and her chest hugging painfully to the sharp splinters of wood sticking out from where the beam had fallen.

As she watched the beam hang on itself by the splintered broken pieces of wood, she looked to both sides seeing another broken beam, however, it was one she could reach…. If she jumped. She looked beckoning the beam, willing it to come closer. It didn't.

_Just my luck._ She swung lightly hissing again from the scratching sensation of the splinters. Then she leaped. Time seemed to slow down. Her body flying in slow motion, then it speeded up. The beam was suddenly close up. She made a mad reach for it and grabbed it. A sense of relief filled her. Then she slipped again and let out a startled yelp. This sound resounded throughout the walls echoing.

Although it was only one hand that had slipped, Natsuki had almost fallen again within the space of a few minutes. She was not sure if her heart could take much more. Her hand found its way back to the other and together lifted her up on to the beam. She was certain now that the guards must have heard; she had to find a way round and quick.

She didn't care about the smell anymore and swiftly made her way across the beam looking around frantically for a way out or round.

Her hands were blistered and sore as she was not wearing gloves as she climbed, her feet hurt. Everything hurt. Surely, after all her hard work there must be a way out.

She rushed around on the beams untill she finally saw it. A crack in the wall. She rushed over to it, it was small but the bricks around it looked lose.

The only problem was the fact it was rather high up on the wall, again she would have to climb._But, if this is a way out then…._ Her hands clenched she looked up determined.

She climbed. Up and up. When she got to the crack she kicked the stone with all her might. Eventually she broke through. It led her to outside. But it was the side of the building. The wind whipped around her, freezing cold and bitter.

The feature of the people was large enough to hold another two people. It reached right round the hall like a domed shaped roof only part of the roof had been take off or collapsed. Whatever was inside was using it like a large chimney and smoke was pouring out of it.

She ran along the structure to see if she could find another opening. She could see some guards running around the place._ Must have found out that Yuuki's gone._

With this thought she sped up. Nothing was there. No cracks in the wall or any sort of gape. Natsuki could feel panic raise within her. If she could not find a way in then Yukki would die.

She threw out a punch to the wall next to her. It crumbled away like dust, leaving a big hole. Natsuki stared at the hole quite literally shocked. Natsuki looked at her still clenched fist and despite the situation she couldn't help but think two words._ Whoa awesome._

She poked her head through the hole, dust cleared and sure enough a little way to her right and on a small drop sat Nao.

They looked at each other for a minute before Natsuki let out a sheepish laugh. "You could have told me you could do that." Scolded Nao. "I'm sorry but I didn't even know I could do it."

"Well, whatever. Found a way through?" Nao asked impatiently it was clear she didn't like being there just as much as Natsuki. "There is a way round on the side of the temple. But it's high up and I found it in the middle so I don't know if it leads all the way round"

"As long as it gets me out of this room I don't care." Said Nao. You could see her face was getting paler probably from worry at the thought of the guards finding her.

Natsuki walked swiftly over to Nao and bent down then the sound of feet came, they froze. Their eyes wide with horror, they painfully turned their heads to the sound. And found about 12 armed guards staring at them with cruel eyes.

"Kuga. Run" said Nao in a low voice. Natsuki was frozen with fear; she couldn't move, her arms and legs wouldn't listen. "KUGA RUN" Nao screamed as the troops advanced on them.

Natsuki couldn't move, she just looked at the guards. Then she felt a pain on her cheek. Nao had slapped her. "Run now" she ordered. Natsuki lifted her with ease on to her back and sped to the hole in the wall clambering up and through it.

The next few minutes were like a blur. Natsuki had run for her life and at some point she had kicked another hole in the roof and jumped through. Her heartbeat was going out of control, her was breath heavy and tired but she kept running.

Through the halls of the temple climbing, ducking and jumping over and under obstacles. It was dark and the only light seemed to come from the sky. She couldn't say moon because she wasn't sure if they even had a moon in this world.

At some point they had come across a staircase going up and took it. It lead to a flat part of the temple roof. Natsuki dropped Nao who crumpled into a heap on the floor then ran around checking the sides for an escape route. There was none.

Slowly the roof started to fill with guards. Then the thing that had abused Nao came forward. Natsuki ran back to Nao's side and scooped the unconscious girl up bridle style.

"Well, look what we have here, a prison break, Prisoner 124 and a strangely dressed female who by looking at her is not a prisoner." He grinned as his blood shot eyes fell on them, he could see the girl shake in fear and stepped forward. "So tell me, how did you break into the temple? And who hired you to get this prisoner out of prison? She's not important just a soldier."

Natsuki kept quiet but shuffled backwards. Yet again the man took a step forwards. "Come now, don't be frightened. You give us the prisoner, come with us without struggle and we'll go easy on you."

"N-No" Natsuki stammered. Her grip on Nao got a little tighter as she shuffled back a few more steps, hitting the side of the stone railing that kept her from toppling over. She stared at the man as yet again he stepped forward a long confident big step.

"So, are you resisting arrest? Well, we can't let you go. Hmmm….. So, all that's left is we kill you." A mad grin came to his face as suddenly the guards surged towards Natsuki.

There were two choices get ripped apart by those people or jump. Natsuki lent over the side there was a river. It glinted in whatever light there was around. She looked back at the crowd of guards rushing at her and made her choice.

She jumped. With Nao in her arms she fell down. The air whipped around her face, making the cut on her left cheek bone sting. Then it came, sooner than she had realized. She hit the water almost knocking the wind out of her. It was freezing and the current was strong. Nao was sinking, she dived under. She grabbed Nao's tunic and hoisted her up.

She broke the surface of the water, and using the last of her strength pulled them to shore. She collapsed next to Nao on the sandy bank. Her vision was dark and blurry. The last thing she remembered was a small light, murmured voices and the light sounds of footsteps.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Well, I think I broke my record this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Ever! I don't even know how it got this long. All I know is I had an idea and wanted to get it down before I could forget it. I got to five pages then thought oh I can add a few more got to seven and it didn't make sense so I wrote more next thing I know I'm up to ten pages. **

**This is another Shiznat story (because I love shiznat) not Natnao though I don't mind the pairing. It just sound a little like Natnao at first but Shizuru's got a big part later so don't worry.**

**The next chapter of just my way is coming soon I'm not giving up on it and I hate starting another fiction when I've not finished my other one but I loved this idea so… yeah.**

**Another thing is my exams have come up T.T so I won't be able to write the next chapters until after the 17****th**** I think. But please be patient. My Mum and Dad think I'm studying so I'm being bad writing this. **

**Now this is only a test and I need reviews if I'm going to continue this sooooooo please write one.**

**Anyway I will see you guys later and wish me luck on my exams thanks.**

**Remember to R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Game!**

**Yay, some of you liked it after all. Yes, I thought this was a good idea. Thanks for the reviews. God I love them.**

**To any of you who have not read my other story and have noticed. My grammar is my weak point. So, I'm sorry hopefully it won't put you off.**

**I'm not too sure about any other pairings other than Shiznat in this one and maybe Chie/Aoi but that one will happen as I write. As for the others time will tell but tell me if you have any preferences. And also:**

**Shadow bloody: lol I've read MAR, but that didn't even come into my head when I was writing this. Still I'm going to read it again so that it doesn't get too similar. Thanks for the heads up XD. And no, your English is good.**

**Thanks again xx**

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As consciousness slowly returned to Natsuki's mind, she could feel the softness of material underneath her. She relaxed into her pillow snuggling deeper into its warm depths._ So it was a dream, that's good. _She sighed contently. She felt so much relief. It was odd seeing as she had always wanted to go to a place like the world in the OTOME game series.

She heard another presence enter the room and walk over to her. "Mum…." She said groggily "Is that you?….. What time is it?….. Don't you have work?… I had a bad dream. I was in this other world….. It was horrible….. Mum?" She felt the presence come over to her and sit down on her bed. A soft hand was placed on her forehead then ran through her hair brushing it out of her eyes.

Natsuki leant into the hand. Her eyes cracked open and were met by a gentle gaze. The person's blue eyes held…._ Wait a minute… Blue! _Natsuki yelped and scuttled backwards evenly falling off the bed smacking her head on the floor.

She sat up rubbing her head as the person rushed round to see if she was okay. "You okay? You shouldn't move around like that after you've been hurt."

"Yeah. Yeah I-I'm okay." she said in a high-pitched voice scratchy from thirst. It was just now that she realized the pain she felt. Her hands were numb painfully, so were her legs and most other places on her body. Besides that, now she had a splitting headache.

"I'll help you back up on to the bed." said the girl who then supported Natsuki who was laid on the bed in a sitting up position. The girl reached for something on her tray that Natsuki hadn't realized she had brought in. It was a mug of water.

Natsuki almost snatched it out of her hands. Brought it up to her dry lips and drank it. The cool, soothing feeling ran down her throat leaving a cold sensation in her mouth. After she had drunk, she hiccupped slightly before realizing what she had done and apologized gruffly.

The girl only smiled and giggled before taking the mug back and filling it up once more, handing it to Natsuki who drank again only this time smaller and more controlled gulps.

"Um….. Sorry, but I had someone with me. Is she still…?" Natsuki asked her voice not a scratchy as before but still rough.

"You mean the redhead?" Natsuki nodded not wanting to use her voice too much. "Yes, she's alright. She woke up yesterday. She's been asking me if you had woken up since daybreak."

"Ah… I see, that's good." Said Natsuki smiling slightly.

"So mind telling me why you were in the Obscurum ruins? And why my friend when she was coming home from her hard day of work on the farms, saw you jumping off the top of it into the ponderous river?" The girl asked.

"Your friend? Uh… Well… to tell you the truth I don't know what I was doing there. One minute I wasn't there next I was." Natsuki answered truthfully.

"Odd. What about your friend? She hasn't even told me her name yet, and got angry whenever I asked her something." Aoi shook her head "And after what Chie-chan did for you two, she had to sneak you right past the towns check point. Do you know what they would have done to her if they had found out?"

Natsuki looked at the girl stunned slightly "I-I don't…." Natsuki hesitated, she didn't know what to say. It was clear that if not for this "Chie" person then she would have been dead right now. "Where is your friend?….. I should probably thank her. Both of you."

"I sent my familiar after her telling her that the redhead had woken up. She won't get off work till tomorrow however so…. Anyway we should tell the other one you're alright."

Natsuki nodded again a little confused when the girl said familiar. But when she tried to move, her body protested in pain. The girl looked at her then smiled gently again. "Wait here. I'll go get her." the girl said.

When she exited Natsuki looked around her, she felt tired but didn't want to go back to sleep at least till she had seen Nao….. And gotten some food in her stomach.

She sat there for a few minutes staring out the window. It was bright and clear outside, there was the sound of people talking and other sounds.

The door creaked open to reveal a joyful Nao. "Hey dog breathe, it's about time you woke up. I was gonna start digging your grave."

"Go get the shovel, just don't be surprised when I whack you round the face with it. God knows it needs improvement." Nao let out a laugh and walked over to Natsuki slapping her on the back, this caused Natsuki to wince. This got the attention of the girl who then proceeded to whack Nao upside the head.

"Now redhead, you've been in my house for a good four days I think it's about time you tell me your name." She said harshly. It was clear that Nao did not make a good first impression on some people.

Nao looked at the girl and smirked. "No."

"Why not?" Said the girl. "Because I don't want to."

"Well, next time you're a wanted fugitive go hide in someone else's house" The girl turned to Natsuki smiling "So, what's your name? You look like you're a lot more agreeable person than your friend.."

"Kuga. Natsuki Kuga." she ignored Nao's look of annoyance at her and focused her attentions on the young woman. "And you are?…."

"Aoi Senou." She smiled. She spoke to Natsuki in a much softer voice than she did with Nao. Nao at the meantime was staring out the window completely uninterested.

"Well Miss Kuga, about your injuries everything should heal rather quickly but that cut under your eye is going to scar. Even people with extremely fast healing abilities like yours will scar I guess."

Natsuki looked confused. Extremely fast healing? And something pretty much like super strength? Not to mention from what she could remember, didn't she seem to be running rather fast for a human in those ruins?

"um… I heal like a normal human." she said slowly. Aoi looked at her and giggled. "Miss Kuga. If you healed like a normal human you would have looked rather the same as the day you were brought here. Not to mention if you were "Normal" you wouldn't have survived that fall of yours."

"W-well I" stammered Natsuki.

Aoi seemed relaxed and calm. Natsuki could tell that if her "Abilities" were a problem she wasn't going to rat them out. Seeing this, both Nao and Natsuki seemed to relax.

"Anyway tell me. How did you come to be here." Natsuki and Nao looked at each other. "Okay." Aoi's body language showed she was interested, she leant forward and she watched them with intensity.

**After explanation**

Aoi and Nao had argued a little about leaving Natsuki to get some sleep. Nao thought that Natsuki was tough enough to stay awake. And Aoi wanted to give Natsuki something to eat and let her sleep. Eventually, Nao had been smacked and dragged from the room.

A little while later, Aoi brought some soup up to her with bread. Natsuki thanked her then continued to consume it with gusto.

With her stomach full and the knowledge of her safety in her mind Natsuki slowly fell into slumber.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Natsuki could smell it, blood and chaos. It was everywhere. Seeping through the sky dying it black and red.**_

_**Squeezing its way out of the ground, leaving it a swollen carcass of its former self. Blood leaked from the dying stones, the shattered pieces of sanity that spread along the ground along with the wilted flowers and broken bodies littered throughout the landscape.**_

_**A nightmare? No. Reality? No.**_

_**And in the middle stood Natsuki. Looking around she saw the fizzy outlines of people. Screaming. Dying. Running. Then her body started to run on its own.**_

_**Her boots thumping across the mass of broken people. She was joined by other fuzzy people then the darkness in the sky grew. It was consuming her. Its cold hand reaching out, pulling her away from something she wanted. She fought it. **_

_**The darkness locked around her legs. Something burning from her lower left back. **_

_**Pain. Death. Pain. Pain. Darkness.**_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Natsuki shot up in her bed like it was on fire. She looked around seeing the faces of Nao and Aoi. Confused she looked at her hands. She felt cold and sweaty, her breathing was erratic and she was trembling.

"Miss Kuga? Are you okay?" Said Aoi looking worried. Her big blue eyes held more questions, and Natsuki knew that even if they were asked she would never be able to answer them.

"Yeah Kuga. You were screaming and struggling when we tried to wake you." Said Nao

"Did you have another nightmare?" Said Aoi remembering when Natsuki had mistaken her for her mother and told her about the one she had had earlier.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember" Said Natsuki. It was true the dream was slowly fading from her mind. She felt grateful that she did not remember much of it.

"What the hell Kuga? Don't remember?" Said Nao with an angry tone that only someone worried would use.

Natsuki looked at them then at the window, it was dark probably in the middle of the night. "Thanks you two. I'm sorry I woke you up. But really it's nothing, just a bad dream. I can't even remember it clearly so it's not that important." she laughed gruffly and smiled. "Thanks for worrying Senou-san and….. you too Yuuki." Natsuki looked at Nao who had turned away cheeks red.

"Ah….. So your name's Yuuki" Said Aoi smiling impishly. Nao shot a glare at Natsuki, who shrugged it off and returned to observing the convocation. "Yeah, it's Yuuki. What of it?"

"Nothing~" Said Aoi looking very smug and pleased with herself. Seeing that she had diverted them Natsuki looked at her hands again.

"Well, me and Miss _Yuuki_ shall go back to bed if everything's alright." Aoi said blowing of Nao's attitude towards her.

"Uh…. Yeah. Yeah, go back to bed everything's fine." Natsuki stammered.

"You sure? I can stay if you want me to." Aoi said motherly.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." shooing them out of the room from her bed.

Natsuki sat up in bed for a moment, there were no sounds around her. She got up hissing in pain when her feet hit the floor only just noticing she had blisters. She sighed in annoyance before walking through the room to the other end. There was a light outside that lit the room up. Some sort of moon? Natsuki didn't know.

She reached for the door that was in front of her, grasping the cool metal handle. She twisted it and pulled the door open. She was met with a small bathroom. Toilet, bath, no shower and it was in a kind of renaissance style, a lot of copper and earthy colours used.

But what caught her attention the most was a big mirror. It was beautiful. Running down both its sides where golden snakes with ruby eyes. At the top in the middle of the mirror was a wolf head also made of gold but whit silver outlines and emerald eyes. There were small diamonds incrusted within it and the glass it held was smooth and cool. The eyes of the wolf and snakes seemed to glow in the dark.

She walked over to it peering into its depths. She looked terrible, her eyes looked sunken and the bandages that were wrapped around her were a little bloody. She looked like a half drowned rat. Aoi had said that a few days ago she had looked even worse. Groaning she lifted her bandaged hand to poke the would be scar on her cheek.

There was still a slight feeling of pain from her lower left back. Wondering what was there she lifted the shirt's material. On her previously flawless skin, she saw what she would describe an upside down question mark that only someone had sharpened and put the dot in the middle. She traced it. There were no bumps so it wasn't a burn. And Natsuki didn't remember having such a strange birth mark.

"Hm.. Weird." she said she traced the outline a few times. Never pressing too hard because it stung like hell. Maybe a rash? Or some sort of injury?

She turned away from the mirror and limped back into the other room. Feeling inquisitive, she dragged herself to the window and peeked out.

Outside was an amazing sight. A ball of light in the sky like a sun only smaller, it was a ball of blue and white energy. It was beautiful. The way to explain it would be a soul wispy and ghostly.

It was dark and Natsuki was exhausted but she couldn't tear herself away from it until the mark on her body started to pang slightly. She ignored it and continued to stare at the energy ball in the sky. But it didn't go it persisted, she started to feel uncomfortable and sweaty again. She wanted to walk around; she didn't know what to do with herself as she was ill.

She walked away from the window as her head began to throb. She tripped her eyes, caught hold of the sky taking in its beauty then she fainted.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Is this another dream? That was the first thought that came into Natsuki's head as she took in her surroundings. It was dark all around her. But a soothing glossy black not like the first dream.**_

_What is it with me and weird dreams today? _

_**A light shone within the dark the same light outside her window. It was calming unlike the first time she looked at it. But as she stared at the one she was seeing now. Then the world went white and…..**_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsuki woke up with a startle, there in front of her was Aoi shaking her. "Miss Kuga you mustn't sleep on the floor. You will catch a cold."

Natsuki sighed, yet again she had made the woman worried about her and woken up to find her hovering over her.

"Sorry Senou-san." she said lifting herself off the floor surprisingly, she was feeling much better to the point she didn't need Aoi's help to get up. Nao walked in the room shortly afterwards complaining about food. This had gotten her nothing and she had now yet another bump on her head.

They walked out the room and down the stairs Natsuki taking in her new surroundings. It looked clean and homely, it smelled nice but that was also down to the fact that there was food cooking in the kitchen and Natsuki was starving.

She was lead over to a wooden table and sat down. Nao slumped down next to her acting as if she owned the place. Food was soon brought out of the other room by Aoi who now had a rather large eagle like bird sitting on her shoulder. It had red markings on its feathers and had blue eyes. Its feathers were the same colour as Aoi's hair and it seemed to give off the same aura.

As she sat down at the table the bird fluttered off her shoulder and sitting on the table. It looked straight into Nao's eyes then strutted over to her stealing some of the food of her plate.

"Hey you damn bird!" Nao shouted making a grab for it but missing and getting a nasty peck on her arm. "I'm gonna make roasted bird out of you, I swear it." She grumbled before wrapping her arm around the rest of her breakfast and starting to eat.

The bird then hopped over to Natsuki who looked at it with fascination.

Aoi caught the look. "This is Akito, my familiar." She said looking fondly at the bird. At the sound of it's name the bird puffed up it feathers and it's eyes shone with pride.

"He came back yesterday evening after you had gone to bed." She said stroking the bird's head. Nao looked up from her food staring angrily at the bird. "Yeah. And stole half my dinner" she said with malice.

"Now, now, Miss Yuuki. He was just hungry." Defended Aoi smiling at the creature. "You know that."

"I bet you told him to do it." Accused Nao. "That or he just doesn't like me" The bird scratched at the table looking innocent.

"Yuuki he's a bird. You can't accuse him of stuff like that." Said Natsuki also smiling at the bird who allowed her to pet him on his head, before he fluttered up onto Natsuki's shoulder, she rubbed her cheek with the side of his head.

"He is not a bird, he is a familiar. He is smart and knows what we are talking about. He also only talks to Aoi. So, we don't know what he is thinking. For all we know he could be thinking. ' When Miss Kuga is not looking I'm going to steal her breakfast.' or 'Tonight I'm going to sneak into Miss Yuuki's room and peak holes in her only clothes.' You see, he is dangerous." Nao said glaring at the bird.

"Don't accuse Aki-kun of those things. You're the one who is being paranoid." Aoi yet again defended Akito The bird ruffled his feathers, and squawked angrily. Natsuki rubbed his side which made the bird lean into her head.

"See there, Miss Yuuki, if you were nicer to him like Miss Kuga over there he wouldn't bite you. And accusing him will only make him dislike you."

"Natsuki." corrected Natsuki. Both Aoi and Nao turned to her. "You can call me Natsuki, Senou-san."

Aoi broke out into a huge smile "Okay. Call me Aoi then."

"Yeah… I will." they both shared a smile. Well in Natsuki's case it was more of a crooked grin.

"Will you two stop that? We are talking about the goddamned demon bird-" Nao started to say. When Akito flew over and attached his beck to Nao's hand. "Ouch!" Shouted Nao who shot up from the table sending her chair on to the floor.

"Aki-kun! Stop it." The bird let go at the command, puffing up its feathers and swooping back over to Natsuki's shoulder, one of his new favourite people.

Nao was walking around the room swearing before Aoi grabbed her and dragged her into the kitchen. Natsuki looked at the bird who nudged her head with its beck. She stroked him again. And he let out a pleased noise.

"Aoi-san what's outside?" Asked Natsuki. "Ah, me and my Father run a small ranch just on the outskirts of town but within the border. The town's not too far off." Said Aoi from the kitchen. "Where is your Father?" Asked Natsuki getting thumped lightly on the back of her head by Akito's wings.

"He works in the farm during the week. He will be back tomorrow along with all the others." Said Aoi. You could hear Nao hiss as something was poured on to the injury.

"And your Mother?" Asked Natsuki. Walking over the window and peering out. "She works in Windbloom. She works for a month , she has two weeks left. She will be back by next week." Answered Aoi walking out of the kitchen, a wincing Nao following her.

"Windbloom?" Natsuki sent a confused look over to her. "You don't know? Uh…. Well Windbloom is one of the main capitals of the Obsidian Empire. One of the emperor's children watches over it."

Natsuki was intrigued. But she didn't ask any more questions it was clear Aoi didn't like talking about the "Empire."

"So." said Aoi "I was thinking if you were up to it, would you go shopping with me? Because Miss Yuuki, I don't mean to be rude but your clothes are so worn-out that they are falling apart, and Natsuki your clothes need to be changed, if you don't want to go everywhere looking like a freak."

Both of them laughed sheepishly "And after that, you two can repay me by helping me with my work." she said with a smile, there really was no room for rejection. Nao was about to but got a look from Akito and decided against it.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Okay, that was a short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise you. I hoped you liked it and don't worry Shizuru will be in this soon. **

**I also wanted to remind you that I will only continue if I get reviews and that I want to hear your opinion on what the couples should be. **

**I shall try my hardest on the next chapter of Just my way but I am struggling :s lol**

**So remember to R&R and the next chapter will be up soon. Now, I've got to get back to revising.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Game?**

**Hahaha I'm going to continue!**

**Ah yes well… first I must apologise I did not update during the summer. But I'm not going to make an excuse… truth be told I was a lazy bugger and was too busy being lazy on the beach or lazy with my friends. And that pretty much goes for the Christmas and new years as well….. Sorry.**

**I have now finished school (WOOHOO) but that does not mean I have more free time now as I have gone back to pursue higher education. Yes I can be smart shocker. I'm glad that people like this story honestly I just thought 'Hey why not' when I came up with this so I'm very grateful for the reviews, so thank you :D **

**Anyhow I shall continue this if it continues to get the reviews so remember to R&R thank you again. **

**Shizuru appears I decided to write her part in italics. So in Natsuki P.O.V its normal writing and italics for thought, but in Shizuru P.O.V its italics and normal writing for thought.**

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The sun was high in the sky signalling midday. The dull thump of foot prints hit the ground, and the sound of talking filtered through the air, over shadowed by the tweeting of birds, and the sound of rushing water. It was hot but not annoyingly so, and the wind helped keep it fresh.

Natsuki took a breath of fresh air, thankful for it after being stuck in a house for about three days, even though most of the time she was unconscious. She was surprised at how much better she was feeling; she put it down to the food and the fresh air.

She wore a pair of boots and shirt that was too big for her. She also had on her jeans, as she had refused the skirt that Aoi had given her, and said that no one would notice the slightly different material as long as she wasn't out for too long.

Akito was flying above them; coming down every now and again to land on Aoi or Natsuki's shoulder for attention, or to pull Nao's hair to her annoyance. They had been walking for about ten minutes. Aoi had said that the town was only a fifteen minute walk form where she lived.

Natsuki looked around mouth agape. The huge energy like thing in the sky was only just visible in the light, and there were two smaller suns instead of one big one. They were close together but you could tell there were two. Their glow was soft and comforting.

There were no signs of cars and no planes in the sky. She was surrounded by trees and the air was much cleaner. Aoi and Nao were actually talking instead of arguing; only to be stopped every now and again by Akito's attention seeking or his pulling of hair.

Natsuki walked behind them content just taking in the scenery. As they rounded a corner you could see the sea it was clear and blue. Natsuki felt her heart leap at the sight she loved the sea. But then her eyes were drawn to a second sight. The town it was beautiful, there were people fishing and boats leaving the harbour. You could hear chatter and the sweet aroma of food and flowers.

"There. See Miss Yuuki I said it wasn't a long walk. We will be down there in a few minutes." Said Aoi putting out her arm for Akito to rest on. "It is still a fifteen minute walk. You live in the middle of nowhere."

"I told you we couldn't take the horses they are my friends not mine." Argued Aoi. _So much for them not arguing._ Thought Natsuki sighing.

"They wouldn't of known. Your such a stiff." Nao argued back.

"And you are a trouble maker. Somehow I'm not surprised by the fact that you fell from the roof of the temple. The one I'm surprised about is Natsuki."

_Please don't bring me into this. _

"It's obvious isn't it. That dumb ass over there got lost and wondered into the temple." explained Nao.

"Hey. Who's the dumb ass. You're the retard for getting thrown in there in the first place!" shouted Natsuki in defence.

"WHY YOU-!" Started Nao. "Will you two shut up we are almost there." Said Aoi silencing them. _BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!. _Natsuki's thoughts screamed.

"Sure why not. **We'll **shut up I mean it not as if you started it or anything." Nao said sarcastically. Voicing Natsuki's thoughts.

"Shut up Yuuki. Is stupid the only thing that comes out of your mouth." Said Natsuki.

"My god" said Nao gasping.

"What?"

"You've grown an actual back bone. My work is almost at a end." Said Nao throwing a arm round Natsuki's neck and wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"If your works almost at an end then you wont mind dying soon. I've got to make sure I remember that."

"Oh I'm so~ scared~ Aoi save me~"

"Okay. Okay we're here now" Aoi said. Grinning at the two. They walked slowly into the town Aoi and Nao walking faster than Natsuki who was in her own little world, taking everything in. eventually she wound up on her own.

"Aoi. Nao. Hey where are you?" she called. She stumbled around in the crowed getting pushed and pulled. Then she landed against something odd it was furry, had horns and was rather large. Natsuki swirled around and came face to face to one of the weirdest things she had ever seen. Long brown fur covered it head to toe, it had horns its body was that of a cow but its face looked like a buffalo and had odd ears it had gecko legs but they were big and covered in fur and it had a dog like tail.

Natsuki did what most people would of done in that situation.

She screamed.

The scream echoed through out the crowd silencing them. They all looked at the strange girl "what the fuck" expressions all over their faces. Even the creature was surprised and had dropped the hay it was eating and stared at Natsuki. It was only until she had noticed these thing that Natsuki stopped screaming.

The creature had been pulling a cart that a driver was sitting on. He looked at Netsuke a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright Miss?" Natsuki scuttled backwards face aflame. Then darted into the crowd.

She pushed people aside not caring if they fell over. She just wanted to get away from whatever that creature was. She only realised how fast she was running when she slammed into someone sending both of the sprawling on the floor.

Natsuki grunted the fall had opened up the cut on her cheek and it was now bleeding freely down her face. She whipped some of the blood off of her cheek, standing up she groaned knowing she had at least skinned her knees.

Then she heard the groaning of a second person. Looking down she saw a mop of messy brown hair. "Shit. Uh… Hey. You okay?" She asked. As she bent down the figure moved slightly showing a pair of glasses that covered hazel eyes. The glasses looked old and as if they had been repaired many times.

Natsuki could see into the persons eyes. They had a sort of handsome face and looked as if they could pass for a pretty boy, if seen from the back. Natsuki waited a few more minutes staring at the girl wondering if she should go find help. But she couldn't leave a injured person in the middle of a street. Looking down she decided the person didn't look heavy at all and gentle lent down scooping the woman up, she carried her over to the side of the road.

As she walked the woman shifted in her arms, almost making Natsuki drop her in surprise. She propped her up against a few crates at the side of the road next to a small shop.

Natsuki looked around, searching for someone the person knew. If she was left in the care of someone who knew her, then Natsuki could go look for Nao and Aoi. After a minute she sighed and knelt down next to the girl.

"Hello~?" Natsuki asked "You awake yet?" She poked at the girls cheek. Natsuki would never admit it but she was scared. She was in a place where she knew nothing. Nothing. And there would be no help if she got hurt seeing as Nao and Aoi wouldn't know where she was.

Her eyes started to well with tears. Angrily swiping them away she lent backwards on the crates watching the woman.

The girls eyelids fluttered open. Then the girl sat up fast, staring at Natsuki. Startled Natsuki jumped backwards hitting her head on the crates.

"Ouch~" Natsuki rubbed the back of her head gingerly. It hadn't been the best few days for her lately.

Looking at the girl Natsuki lent forward "Uh.. Hey there. You okay? Sorry I knocked you down earlier." she laughed sheepishly.

The girl had calmed down and a small smile had wondered on to her face. "N-no." She cleared her throat "No. its okay." She said a little more clearly.

"I was just looking for someone. And well I bumped into something sca- weird. And well…. Truth be told I'm really. Really…" Natsuki swallowed her pride. She looked down. "…Lost…" She finished.

The girls small smile had disappeared, and she had adopted a new gentle one in its place. It was not mocking. Nor did it show any sense of malice. So Natsuki did not feel as stupid as the thought she would of.

"Well. If you would like.." She pulled herself off the ground. "…I will look around with you. I'm not in a rush."

"Really?" Natsuki started then she pulled back feeling a little childish. "..I mean yeah. Yeah. That would be cool.." she finished.

"Excuse me but "cool"?" Said the girl confused.

"I- I mean nice. Nice. That would be um.. Nice" she coughed again; not making eye contact.

The girl laughed a little. "Yeah. That would be 'Nice.'"

Natsuki got up off the floor; smiling at the girl, She looked around. "So uh.. Any ideas." Asked the girl.

"Huh. Oh.. Well… No" Said Natsuki. "I kind of just wondered off. I've never been here before so I got caught up and sort of just…. Got lost. So I have no idea of where to look."

"Well. Lets just go to the town square. And if we cant find them well we'll just have to ask around."

"Yeah. Good idea"

They made there way to the town square. Natsuki almost got lost several more times, but luckily for her the girl she was with paid close attention to her never letting her wonder far. And Natsuki eventually forgot she was lost. That was until the girl decided that they should go talk to the town guard.

Instead Natsuki asked if she could look around town with her for a little more. There were so many knew sights and smells. Colourful birds being sold in cages, their small forms brightening up the streets, Small stalls littered the streets selling; books with strange lettering on it, cloaks of all colours and materials, necklaces with beautiful stones and beads; dazzling to behold, flowers coloured the streets like a rainbow they filled the air with their sent exotic and calming. Strange pets following their owners or being held in cages sold from the road side.

There were people walking around with animals sitting on their shoulders, the girl had said they were peoples familiars after Natsuki had asked. People buzzed around Natsuki like wasps, bumping into her and throwing her off balance. Once she had been pushed backwards into a cart filled with weird looking food. Or at least Natsuki thought it was food. She had almost been separated from the girl, who had found her eventually pushing her through the crowded streets.

After that Natsuki had taken to clutching the girls sleeve, all the while feeling completely stupid and childish. But she griped it none the less.

Eventually they came across a town guard. The girl walked up to him and started to ask him about Aoi and Nao. Meanwhile Natsuki had spaced out yet again letting her surroundings overwhelm her, in a wave of wonder.

What brought her out of this was someone's hand waving in front of her face.

"Hello?"

"Huh.. What is it?" asked Natsuki.

"Well he asked for a description, and well. I don't know what your friends look like."

"Okay. Thanks?"

Walking over to the guard Natsuki look straight at him. His eyes peeked out of his visor they were the strangest colour; yellow, golden even, they looked focused and stern, Natsuki didn't know quite what to think of him, but she cleared her voice and started to describe them.

"Ah yes. I do believe they have been looking for you. I think they went towards the book store." He spoke his voice gruff and muffled by the helmet he was wearing. Thanking him both girls headed towards the book store. Natsuki still holding diligently onto the girls sleeve.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

The book store was quite small but had a homely feel about it. There was not a lot of colour but that just seemed to add to the whole calming affect. A vase was sitting on the counter it held a bunch of white flowers that gave off a sweet sent that enveloped the room.

These thoughts were shattered as Aoi tackle hugged Natsuki.

"Natsuki! Are you okay? Are you scared? I'm so sorry we left you. It was Nao's fault she ran ahead I ran after her so she would not get lost. I thought you were following me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry"

Even Akito was worried fluttering around Natsuki squawking. From afar Nao watched them, with the look of "I'm glad your okay but I'm not going to show it.". Natsuki excepted this and gave the girl a slight nod that Nao almost returned but caught herself.

"Hey! Aoi! What do you mean its _my_ fault?"

Aoi looked at the girl with venom in her eyes. "If YOU hadn't of run off. I would not of had to go after YOU. And Natsuki would not have gotten lost. So yes. IT IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Well if YOU hadn't suggested we go down here in the first place this would not of happened."

"I was buying you clothes." Aoi snapped "Be grateful."

Nao opened her mouth to resort but was smacked way too hard across the mouth by a hand.

"Okay. Enough. Enough. What are you two children."

Although Nao's mouth was covered it did not stop her from spurting out muffled swear words directed at both Aoi and the stranger.

Yukino smiled at the stranger "Hello mother."

"Ah Yuki. You're back did you get the shopping?" The woman asked hand still grasping Nao's face who had begun to look red.

"Sorry. No." she said sheepishly.

Yukino's mother sighed and hung her head a little. "Honestly. You are just like your father, always getting caught up in other things and forgetting that you need to eat."

Natsuki stepped forward Aoi still hanging off her body. "I'm afraid that would probably be my fault. She was helping me when I got… Lost…"

Yukino's mother seemed to finally realise that Natsuki was there. "Oh if that's the case then… I guess I cant get angry." she finished her sentence with a sigh, then turning to Aoi, after finally letting Nao go followed by a frustrated 'Are you people trying to kill me?' that no one noticed. "I didn't think you would be so daring to bring wanted people into town."

Aoi sent the woman a slight smile. "I figured it would be okay. There are always so many people out there and the black guard doesn't do their rounds till after the workers come back from the farms. They probably think they are dead anyway not many people would of survived what happened to them. And they really needed some clothes."

The woman looked at Natsuki worn t-shirt and grubby looking pants. "I see what you mean."

Natsuki suddenly felt very shy and shifted behind Aoi so she would not be as noticeable. A sudden clap made her wince and her eyes shot over to the older woman.

"Okay then. Seeing as I don't want Aoi getting thrown in jail thanks to you two, we are going to see if we can find you something down in the basement."

Nao sighed "Joy. Hand-me-downs."

"It's better than nothing." Said Aoi. "Yeah whatever." Nao straightened up and stretched jumping off the counter she had been sitting on while she was catching her breath. "common then show me the goods."

Yukino's mother scowled at Nao for a minute before pulling out a bronze key that looked worn. She made her way over to a back door and opened it. As they walked in Natsuki took in the sights it was a rather small but quaint living space that was also overflowing with books. She navigated herself through the maze of books ignoring Nao's grumbles, or the fact that an owl was sitting in the living room staring at her.

When they made their way to the back of the house Yukino's mother took out another less worn key which she used to open a door at the very back of the house.

Within the basement it was even more overcrowded with books. Natsuki couldn't help but sigh yet again and wonder how she hadn't knocked anything over yet.

Finally they made their way to the bottom of the stairs that led further down to the basement. They were led into a surprisingly clear part of the basement that held a few wooden trunks the locks looked a little rusted and old.

Nao looked at them and her face fell even more she took a deep breath looked over to Natsuki and then back at the trunks "Right. Let get started."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Within a few minutes the trunks were open and all manner of clothing was thrown about the floor. Ranging from old farm boots to fancy feathered hats.

Nao had been almost knee deep in this mass of clothing quite literally picking up one piece of clothing making a negative sound and the throwing it away mostly hitting Natsuki in the face.

Never being one for fashion it had taken Natsuki all of five minutes to pick her outfit. She had stuck to practical as she seemed to have been running a lot lately. Dark knee length leather boots followed by a pair of black trousers, that were made up of a strong material apart from near the top were it went from baggy to being a tight but well fitting leather, lined with fur on the inside, the leather started from near the top of her thigh and stopped at her waist. She also wore a dark blue plain loose jumper like top. The sleeves started from her elbow and part of it was tucked into where the trousers started. She also had on a few bits extra that both Nao and Aoi forced on her although she had to admit looked good.

She had three extra belts that were rather thin they went around her waist each spaced a inch form the other. Why? She had no idea probably for sword and clipping other items on to it.

There was also a sort of leather padded armour that fitted very well over her right shoulder and was held in place by a leather strap that was fastened onto her trousers. And lastly she had on a leather glove that was long enough that it only fell about a inch short of reaching her elbow.

"Hey Yuuki. You done yet? I mean you have tried on over five outfits." Natsuki made her way over to Nao. "I mean come on, look at all of this." She picked up a hat that had a huge feathered plume on it. It was pink and looked tacky. "It's not as if you are not spoiled for choice" She waved the hat around in a circular motion. "There is stuff like this and stuff like…" Natsuki looked around her eyes fell upon a pair of old walking boots. "Like.. This. By the way Yukino-san. Where did you get all of this?"

"Well… most of the fancy stuff is from travellers or adventures that have traded it for books, along with most of the armour and I think we have a few swords and axes. The more practical stuff is from my dad and brother my dad used to love travelling and my brother took after him, he comes back every now and again and brings some stuff with him. Dad.. Well he keeps to his study. Not really sure what he does up there."

Yukino's mother gave a affirmative nod. "Yes that's my husband. Keeps to himself most days and when he does come out he expects everyone to know what he's been studying."

"Alright. Done." Came Nao's surprisingly cheerful voice.

"Finally." Natsuki called back.

"Shut up. Where I come from fashion is key. You can tell everything about a person through her clothes. For example we can see that little-miss Aoi here is a sheltered and simple farm girl."

"Hey! What do you mean 'sheltered and simple'!"

"Just stating things that I'm seeing my dear Aoi." Nao walked out of the makeshift changing room they had made.

Like Natsuki she seemed to prefer trousers instead of skirts. She wore long brown leather boots that went up past her knee to about the middle of her thigh. She also wore a pair of very tight pants that were tucked into her boots, well Natsuki thought they were trousers they could have been shorts. However you could not see much of them due to a very dark almost black red coat, that clung to her in some places and fell off her in others.

Natsuki smiled "So by your clothes we can tell that you're a whore."

Aoi looked at Natsuki and smiled at her cheekily. Nao puffed out her cheeks "Shut your face. I look great and both you and I know it."

"Sure Yuuki. Sure." Said Natsuki drawing out the last 'sure'.

"Okay. That is enough. Come. You three must get back before the black guard does it's rounds." Said Yukino's mother.

"Ah! You're right. It must be almost time lets get going." Said Aoi. Her voice held a little rush but not panic so it seemed that they still had a little time. Akito fluttered down onto Natsuki's new shoulder pads, deciding that this was a new rest stop. Natsuki could only smile.

"Fine. Lets go. I'm getting hungry anyway." Said Nao. Slowly they all made their way to the front door. Natsuki once again ignoring the looks of the owl in one of the rooms.

"Okay. Well then I thank you for your hospitality." Aoi spoke in a polite manner.

"Yeah. Uh… Thanks for the clothes and stuff I guess." Nao managed to choke out.

"…Thank you… And well thanks to you too Yukino-san… uh see you." Natsuki finished weakly and scuttled out the door after Aoi and Nao. Akito still perched on her shoulder.

"Bye. See you soon." Natsuki could hear the voice of Yukino's mother over her shoulder as well as their disappearing mumbles. Then it was all quite quiet. It seemed like late evening everyone from earlier seemed to have disappeared. All that was left was the sound of three sets off footsteps. Every now and again the silence was broken by slamming doors or strange animals or sometimes even another's footsteps that fell out of sink with theirs.

The air was chilled not cold but chilled. But even that was enough to make Natsuki shiver slightly and wish she had also taken a coat like Nao. So much for practical. Although her legs were warm from the fur lined trousers.

Then just as they had left the main part of the town a low horn like sound made it's way across the countryside. Three long horn like sounds.

Aoi and Nao froze. Then turned back too see the main town gate opening. They looked at each other a unspoken word but it was so clear.

Run…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They burst through the doors of Aoi's house and Nao made quick work. At some point during their rushed sprint back too Aoi's house Nao had gripped Natsuki's arm and had begun to almost drag her. Even with Natsuki's newly found athletics she was still injured and the run from the 'cow thing' had done a number on her.

Nao dragged her over to the corner of Aoi's kitchen where Aoi dug into her pocket and pulled out a key she then proceeded to open a hatch on the floor. Nao jumped down after Aoi pulling Natsuki down after her. Natsuki fell to her knees gasping.

Then one of what Natsuki perceived to be a basement floor stones was lifted and pulled aside. And Natsuki jumped down this time her brain catching up to her body. Nao landed after her a lamp in hand and a bundle of something in the other.

Natsuki looked up to see Aoi seeing Natsuki Aoi gave her a kind smile. "It's alright. This wont take too long." then she disappeared along with the light.

Natsuki although with Nao felt alone without the light she could see nothing.

A blank space.

The dark was then illuminated by Nao. The lamp she had held had been lit. Natsuki instinctively walked towards it.

"Hey Yuuki what's going on?" Natsuki asked her eyes were wild like a lost child. She crouched down wrapping her arms round her knees.

"Black guard. Their "Rounds" begin in about 5 minutes." said Nao looking at nothing in particular. "As long as we keep quiet then… we'll be fine. Okay?"

_Black guard?_

"Hey Yuuki. The black guard. They aren't…. well you know. Like those things in that place? Are they?" Natsuki couldn't help the nervous struggled voicing of that sentence. Her fingers gripped at the cool ground as she leant forward.

"Yeah. Their exactly like them. Well the ones at the bottom of the chain are anyway" Nao leaned back against one of the walls grinning bitterly. Her hand went up and pushed her hair out of her face running through it, she looked at Natsuki her eyes flickering from the dull light of the lamp.

They fell into silence for a few good minutes. Foot steps sounded from above. Natsuki held her breath, her heart a dull thump in her chest, she felt as if it was echoing throughout the blackness.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

It was about ten minutes before any movement or sound was made. Natsuki's eyes by that time had adjusted to the dark slightly and discovered a long tunnel, a cold draft came from one end, making Natsuki shiver.

The sound of shifting stone came from above and two figures hastily made their way down to the tunnels seemingly endless floor.

A final two figures swooped down one landing on Natsuki's shoulder her fingers instinctively went up to bush her hand against it and the other scuttled up onto one of the figures.

"Aoi?" Nao called out squinting in the blackness.

"Miss Yuuki? Natsuki?" replied one of the voices. They slowly stumbled towards each other arms out. The moment Natsuki's arms felt the soft touch of fingers Aoi flung herself onto her. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Aoi for a moment before she pulled back and did the exact same thing to Nao who froze in shock.

Natsuki's eyes turned to the other figure. It was a man that was curtain, and as he came closer Natsuki could see he was a older man. He was tall and had a bulky build his hair was long and was tied back in a pony tail and he had a five o'clock shadow. He slowly mad his way towards us his footsteps were far apart and made deep thumping noises.

He stepped into the light. Greying light brown hair was shown along with a tanned face and sparkling green eyes. He had workers hands tough and calloused. His arms held a bundle and he had a rather grim look on his face. On his back the hilt of a blade shone it was simple silver with a leather grip.

He would have been rather handsome in a rugged way if it was not for a long scar running from the right side of his forehead to the left side of his jaw diagonally across his face.

He had a grim look on his face and surveyed them accordingly.

"We don't have much time." He stated, his voice to the point. "Take these." He pushed the bundle into Natsuki's hands. She looked down into her arms and pealed back the cloth. Inside were two swords and two daggers, both were pretty much the same as the mans sword simple they looked more like the jian blades of china than any other.

Tenderly Natsuki gripped the handle of one of them pulling it out of the bundle. Nao reached for the bundle after tensely returning Aoi's hug she yanked both a sword and dagger latching them on to her then she pulled the final dagger out and shoved it into Natsuki's hands.

Startled out of her day dream. Natsuki also went to tie the weapons to her belts and after several try's Natsuki relented to Aoi helping her attach them.

The man looked them over and with a terse nod of his head locked eyes with Aoi. "Did you see any follow us?"

"No father." Aoi looked away from the intense gaze.

"Good." He turned to Natsuki, who froze under his gaze. "You must be the one Chie was talking about… Well no time to discuses this now we have to move"

The man took the light from Nao's hand and started to stride forward. "Follow." He commanded. Natsuki locked eyes with Nao who jerked her head in his direction. Following the movement Natsuki hurried to catch up with the man.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was not long before it had become more of a maze than a tunnel. They had met no more people but could hear the voices of people coming from above… screaming.

The way had opened up even more revealing hundreds of tunnels. Stairs ran up and down the circular room wooden bars stretched across the gaps. Everything was slick and wet with moss and water dripping from above.

It seemed as if Natsuki had been gaping for much too long because she had suddenly been gripped from behind and dragged up one of the stair cases by the man.

"Stop spacing out. We don't have time to stare in wonder." His voice sharper than before.

"S-sorry…" Natsuki flinched despite herself.

Aoi placed a hand on her back and smiled gently at her. "Father. She must be tired don't judge her for that."

The man scoffed and grumbled saying something about how Aoi was 'too soft'.

The time after this passed in a blur, and before she knew it Natsuki was outside. It was much colder now and the soft fruity air of earlier now had given way to the sent of smoke and ash.

"Hurry this way." The man said, then took off again sliding down the banks of the side of the small cliff they had come out on. Nao followed immediately dragging Natsuki with her.

"Bloody hell Yuuki. Are you trying to ki-" A hand slapped over her mouth as she was dragged into a near by bush. Her arm slammed into the floor and she grunted painfully. Nao held her mouth firmly and back slowly deeper into the foliage. Natsuki's eyes widened in fright as two hulking sets of armour trampled over the grass. Swords out and at the ready.

Natsuki felt herself slip backwards down a ditch were she saw both Aoi and her father ducking beneath a small shrub. Aois fingers gripped tightly on to her fathers sleeve, her head ducked underneath his arm as he held her to his chest protectively. Akito had fluttered onto the ground near them keeping out of sight.

"Okay. Now listen at the bottom of the hill I have arranged transport for the three of you. Unfortunately at the moment we are surrounded by those things. I will create a distraction long enough to get you to where the carriage is. If after that they spot you I can do little about it." the man massaged his eyebrows in a circular motion. Aoi gripped her fathers sleeve tighter although it seemed pointless to argue with the man.

"Tell me your names." He asked his gaze had turned softer.

Nao spoke up first "Yuuki. Nao Yuuki." Natsuki shuffled her feet as his gaze turned to her.

"Kuga. I.. I'm Natsuki Kuga."

His faced morphed into a slight smile "I am Ammon." He lowered his head slightly. "I… will now be placing my daughter within your hands. It is now too dangerous here for her. I beg of you." He bowed his head even deeper. "Please take her with you."

"Father. I can take care of myself. You don't expect me to leave you." Aoi spoke up unable to allow him to go on.

"We will."

All eyes turned to the speaker. Natsuki.

"I promise you we will." Natsuki looked towards Nao for her verdict. All it took was a nod.

"We promise."

Ammon smiled in relief his shoulders dropped and he let out a long breath. "Good… Good. Aoi go to them." Aoi's grip tightened her eyes slammed shut. Then she let go.

She looked over to them and shuffled silently over, hands reaching out to Natsuki's hand gripping onto it her head lent onto Natsuki's shoulder.

Ammon looked them over he handed Nao his bag. "At the bottom of the hill. Get on that carriage and do not look back."

"Yes." Nao said her eyes had turned steely. Ammon patted her on the arm. "That's a good strong look."

The man patted Akito on the head and gave one last look to his daughter, before shrinking into the foliage.

Moments later there was a a few muffled yells. Aoi gipped both Nao and Natsuki and sank deeper into the leaves, as the thunder of footsteps made the ground tremble.

As the sound got lighter Nao shot up from her hiding place. She slung the bag over her shoulder and yanked Aoi up onto her feet.

Natsuki lifted up Aoi onto her back. The woman had gone floppy like a doll.

And once again for what had seemed the four-hundredth time that day they took off running.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

Natsuki had never liked the slopes back home. She used to watch as the other kids at home ran up and down the near shear drops, the older kids with their skateboards and bikes using them to impress their friends. She was always afraid that she would trip and fall, break her neck. So she watched them from her favourite tree in the park with her game boy colour, discovering the wonderful world of games.

All of that fear now seemed pointless and she was sure that if the kids at the park could see her now they would never recognise her. She was sure they wouldn't. Here was little miss shut in running down a near shear drop, a girl on her back, and two very sharp objects strapped to her belt. It was supposed to be terrifying. Supposed to be. But right at that moment she had more important things to worry about.

Nao's red hair flickered in the strange moonlight. And the sound of metal swords clinking as she ran filled the air. Akito flying over head. And the slightly panicked breathes of Aoi fell on her neck.

They hit the bottom of the hill with a thump. Carriage in sight. A person with wild brown hair sat on the top of the carriage.

The moment they saw us they leaped off and rushed towards us. "Hey what took so lo- Wait where's the old man?"

"No time. Get in the carriage." Nao cut off any and all questions. She leaped into the back and held out her arms. Natsuki passed Aoi to her. Before getting in and collapsing in exhaustion. The carriage took off rumbling angrily as it rolled over some bumps on the road.

Natsuki allowed her self to lay there for a few moments. Her entire body ached. But she couldn't just lay there Nao was still alert which meant more trouble ahead.

Willing her self she sat up. Moving so she was close to the driver.

"Hey thank you for picking us up back there."

"No. Don't thank me. Thank the old man." She glanced at Natsuki. "What happened up there?"

"There were too many to sneak past that ma- Ammon distracted them for us."

"…." The girl sighed. "Don't worry he's a tough bugger" Strangely it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than Natsuki.

Silence came over them and Natsuki looked back to check on Aoi the girl had sat up and was leaning on to the side of the carriage. Nao still had her eyes fixed ahead narrowed and focused like a Hawke.

"Uh-oh we have trouble."

Natsuki looked over ahead was over six mounted black guards and a make shift barricade. "Crap. What will we do?"

"Hmm well we really only have one choice." Natsuki looked at the girl nervously.

"And what would that be?"

"Just hold on."

Suddenly the carriage jolted forwards and started to pick up speed. The trees started to blur past and the carriage started to rumble and squeak.

Natsuki fell back from the sudden jolt of speed. As did Nao.

Nao's head snapped towards the girl. "Don't tell me your going to ram them! Are you stupid!"

She did not get and answer as the carriage flew into the barricade. Pieces of wood shot past their heads and Natsuki was forced to shield her eyes, as she was sent sprawling onto the floor of the carriage.

Panicked yells and the thunder of hooves. Natsuki lifted her head to see the six black guard gaining fast on them. One pulled out a horn and sent out a signal. Then the forest burst into life.

Natsuki pulled herself up and watched as Nao yanked out a sword. Legs spaced apart. The black guard came up fast their huge black steeds puffing out clouds of steam.

It was like watching a train come speeding towards you. Natsuki watched as from the side roads came a few dozen more of them, some riding on carriages themselves. A few archers on horse back sent arrows flying at them. Nao jumped into action.

Her sword blazed trough the air, the pained sound of the air being sliced in two, as one by one the arrows were knocked from the air, sending splinters onto the floor.

Meanwhile Natsuki was trying to keep her balance the guard was starting to pull up along side the carriage, swords out.

One took a swing at Natsuki who managed to jump back, just as the sword embedded itself in the wooden frame of the carriage.

"What are you doing Kuga?" Nao yelled at her "Pull out that sword. Do you want your head lopped off?"

Nao leaped over to Natsuki's side. Placing her foot on the man's sword she jammed her dagger in the opening on his armour. The guard gurgled helplessly before falling backwards clutching his throat.

Natsuki watched in horror as the mans body rolled into the way of the approaching hooves. She avoided looking at the spectacle before her.

"Kuga. Get up. Move your ass!" Nao gripped Natsuki's shirt and lifted her up on to her feet. "Kuga. You are not a baby. Now stop being a child and take out your sword."

But Natsuki was a child. She was sixteen in school, she lived with her mother and she played video games as a fun activity. She didn't watch the news and she still needed parental permission to go away with the school.

No, not in this world.

Not a child. But an adult.

And these people believed her capable enough to take away life.

Could she do that?

Would she do that?

"KUGA!" The carriage rocked violently. Stumbling Natsuki fell into one of the sides next to Aoi.

Aoi. Natsuki looked up into her eyes. Wide and scared.

Another scream as Nao kicked a guy in the face. The sound of a crack and the man falling sideways off his mount into a tree. Snapping as the mans head lurched violently back as it his the tree. Then his body disappearing from view, and Nao twisting to face and incoming wave of arrows.

_So I'm going to be useless, a bystander. Like so many other times._

It was impossible for one person to protect all sides and batter away all arrows that were shot. More and more guard filtered through and Nao had now given up on Natsuki doing anything.

Aoi clutched on to the side of the carriage and the driver was too busy to even check behind her. All was on Nao.

Suddenly Nao fell backwards with a yelp. One of the arrows embedded in her arm.

"Shit." She winced yanking hold of the arrow to try pull it out. One of the guards had gotten hold of the carriage and started to leaver himself onto the carriage.

Everything was in slow-motion.

Nao on the floor the guard walking towards her. His sword held high glinting in the dull light.

Nao's eyes widening her mad grab for her sword.

The sound of a sword unsheathing. Hurried footsteps.

The guards shocked look. Something warm on her hands, across her chest, splattering onto her face.

The pained yell. The smell.

Blood.

She had killed him.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Obsidian City_

"_Lieutenant General. Lieutenant General!" _

_Red eyes looked up from her book. It must have been late morning by now. _And here I was hoping to spend a day relaxing.

_A rapid knocking came from her door. "Enter." she spoke softly._

_A small boy hurried in to the room. He bowed lowly and held out a letter. "I'm sorry to bother you Lieutenant General but its from the fort at Obscurum."_

"_I see thank you. You may leave." The boy still bowing backed out of the room, shutting the door._

_Sighing the woman made her way to the desk her feet feeling like slabs of rock. She had only just come back from her last mission four months in the Dura province. That meant four months being a politician. Not fun. _

"_All I want to do is sleep for a few weeks." As she slumped into her chair her body became lax and soft. Sighing she reached for her letter opener._

_She pulled out the ink stained parchment holding it loosely._

_**Lieutenant General Viola **_

_**As of approximately 0300 hours we experienced a break from our prison. Prisoner 124 escaped with the help of a unknown ally.**_

_**This is our first prison break and we ask for further reinforcements in searching for the said people.**_

_**The following is a report of prisoners….**_

…

…

_Leaning back in the chair the woman wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. _

_Obscurum was one of their top prisons if one of their prisoners got out it could be potentially dangerous, especially reputation wise._

_She then brought out her quill and dipped it in the ink at the edge of her desk. _Looks like no rest for me…

_OXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

"_Presenting 1__st__ class Lieutenant General Shizuru Viola of the royal Obsidian army."_

_The doors of the throne room opened before her as always eminent. The room behind these doors were no less noticeable. Hundreds of people from all sides cheered for her._

_All of these people silenced at the sight of the kings raised hand._

_Her back straight head held high and grace surrounded her every movement. Perfection._

_She confidently strode towards the throne. Two flights of stairs to the throne. Those who had a audience with his majesty strode up the first flight of stairs, the king himself and his queen sat at the top of these stairs._

_Perhaps to give an impression of speaking to a god._

_All servants that the king may need were all stationed on the platform between the two flights of stairs where you would kneel before him. No one but the king and his family where allowed on the top flight knights were stationed on the stairs leading down in rank._

_Kneeling before her king. Gave Shizuru a sense of power at that moment she was closest to the man who was only second to the gods._

"_Ah… Lady Viola. It is good to see you back from the Dura province." He looked upon her approvingly. "I have heard only good reports."_

"_Thank you your majesty." Shizuru dipped her head lower._

"_How is your father I have not spoken to him in many months. It saddens me he is one of my dearest friends."_

"_He is well. In actual fact I have a letter from him if you would read it." she produced a letter from under her expensive robes._

_The king snapped his fingers. A young girl stumbled forth. She curtsied before reaching out her hands. Shizuru placed the letter gently within her hands and gave her a smile of thanks._

_The young girl flushed pink and curtsied once more, before rushing up to the top of the second flight of stairs where the king was handed it by one of his highest knights. Then the girl curtsied once again before disappearing into the crowd of servants._

"_Send your father my thanks."_

"_Of course."_

"_Now let us attend to business. After all we would not let this matter wait any longer." The king smiled at her. His smile always unsettled her._

_He clapped his hands and instantly a servant stepped forward in his hands a beautiful sword with a Obsidian sheath the handle was silver and had a snake made of silver wrapped round the blade about 3 inches up. It was well balanced and just oozed magic._

"_This is a present from my son he has had it made for you. He has also delivered several more gifts that have been sent to your home. I hope when you next see him you will thank him. "_

"_Ah… Reito always the charmer." The queen giggled._

"_Indeed." The king grinned "He does take care of his future bride, does he not my love?"_

"_Very much so." _

"_If I may be so bold your majesty, when will the prince be returning to us?"_

"_My son intends to be back by the end of winter. We are hoping for a summer wedding with your eighteenth being next year." He spoke thoughtfully. _

"_I wanted a spring one but Reito insisted on a summer one. He said so that you may both get used to each other again." The Queen spoke with a pout._

_Shizuru found no problem with this arrangement it had been decided when she was still in the womb. As such she had decided not to get emotionally attached to anyone while she was still young. This had proved to be easy people were boring anyway not one had been able to keep her interest for more than a few hours._

'_That's the problem with being perfect' is what her mother had said._

_She held out her hands as the sword was placed into them. It was a beauty. Truly. A beauty. Money is money. _

"_I shall thank the prince when he returns. Please sent him my sentiments."_

"_of course my dear." the king nodded._

"_Your majesty did you receive note of the situation at Obscurum?"_

_The King nodded gravely "Indeed."_

"_My king as your lieutenant General it would be my honour to look into this. As such I would like to ask for permission to peruse this."_

"_You and your family have never let me down." He put his fingers to his bead and scratched it. Then he nodded several times. "I do not see a reason to say no. take what you will need."_

_The king stood._

" _Dismissed."_

_OXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**So. What did you think I truly am sorry for taking so long but tbh I have a lot of crap going on with my mum atm. So I am sorry.**

**Any who how do u like Shizuru sorry she always appears so late in my stories. As for Natsuki's "OMG I JUST KILLED SOMONE." I thought it would be more realistic cause u no when these people go into other worlds and kill someone or something and just wipe it from there conscious, as if they didn't do it. **

**I just wanted to show a different more real look at it you no.**

**The next chapter will not take this long tbh I kept on getting to a place where I was like ok that's it then finding more to write about and it ended up as 15 pgs long longest chapter I have eva done **

**Thanks for waiting everyone.**

**LOOK THE REVIEW BUTTON IT CALLS TO YOU O.o **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay chapter four. I promised it wouldn't take as long and I deliver on my promises. (That and my new beta reader sacred me, with the idea that every second I wasn't writing Shizuru would be paired with Tomoe.)**

**I have now got a beta reader; HeavyTeaDrinker. This chapter however has to wait till June to be betaed so please put up with it. I have repost the first two chapters with less face palming spelling mistakes in them. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to her, her late Grandmother and my friend MsVeine who gives me constructive criticism. *Grumble* (lol)**

**And finally a huge thanks to all who have reviewed so far it is seriously appreciated.**

**And now on to chapter four.**

* * *

><p><strong>OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO<strong>

If you are a avid gamer you will be familiar with this situation. The main hero falling from a great height, crashing into the ground. You never stop to think how the sharp gravel must of slashed his skin. Or how his bones must of creaked painfully as his broken body lay against the cold grey floor, splatters of blood flickering in the light; staining the grey landscape.

How about the way he forces himself off that ground and skips off as happy as a bird?

Now let me ask you this. Can a baby bird who has fallen from a nest get up?

Games are not like real life.

That is exactly why Natsuki liked them.

Determination, courage, willpower. Natsuki liked these characteristics in her heroes. The idea that someone can get up no mater how much you push them down.

_Bully's ripping the console from her hands. Throwing her down. The ground… it hurts._

You. The gamer you are in control of this remarkable person. The drive to chase dreams, to protect someone, to save someone.

"_Do you have no aspirations? At your age?" A teacher?_

_Bully's again? Bullying that kid. She turned and ran her small fingers grasping hold of her backpack. It holds my dreams._

Born leaders, heroes were. A person whose soul blazed like a wild fire; that made people want to follow them into hell itself.

And just doing something for someone, because in return you get to see the sparkle of life returning to their eyes.

Natsuki wasn't a hero. She wasn't even a **good **person. She was just a girl who was afraid to get hurt and needed a attitude adjustment.

And yet here she was. In a world that she didn't know jack about. Her entire body heaved with mind numbing pain. Her hands raw and blistered. Tears streaming down her face. Eyes wide, pupils dilated.

And drenched in blood.

Her side blazed with red hot pain. That mark it was burning her.

Shaking in blind fury. The sword in her hands rattling. Her grip so hard her hands would have been white if you could see them through the blood. Its blade glinted crimson in the moonlight. (?)

A sigh the size of a small tsunami escaped from Natsuki's small shivering frame.

She sunk to her knees, head resting against the hilt of the sword. Her hair matted with drying blood slipped across her face. Her stomach churned. She coughed leaning forwards. One hand fell from the hilt, and clutched at the grass much too hard tearing some out.

Swallowing. Did she taste blood? She looked up. Five pairs of startled eyes locked with hers.

"I…. don't… I… W-what happened?"

**OXOXOXOXXOXOX**

**Blood splattered across her face. Pained yells. She watched as the body slipped, fell backwards, disappeared.**

**Something watched. Something listened. Something grinned. **

**White hot anger. **

**She had never been so angry in her life. **

**Her vision was red. Chanting in her head. Kill. Kill. KILL.**

**Air whizzed around her. The carriage crumbled beneath her. The blood lust overwhelming.**

**She wanted to protect. But what? She couldn't remember.**

**She felt her body tumble down. She hit something hard. **

**Angry yells. **

**Ah the prey.**

**Something pushed down on her hard.**

**So she stopped it. Something warm and salty. Oh the happiness**

**The black guards armour turned to butter. Their bones were water. Their swords were rubber. Skulls, eggs.**

**Blood stained the night red.**

**OXOXOXOXOX**

She fainted

OXOXOXOXOX

**The thunderous roar of war cries raged through her head. She howled in agony as the blistering wave of sound blasted through her ear drums.**

**Death was all around her a sea of tears swept her away. Screaming, she watched as women and children drowned.**

**The earth swallowed her and spat her back out again. Her head was a torrent of drowning within the sound and then darkness consumed her. As a final gasp of pain echoed through her ears.**

**OXOXOXOXOXOX**

"…uga….. K..ga…. Oi…KUGA!"

Natsuki snorted and shot up. She was met with a palm pushing her back down in to the comfort of what she had discovered as a makeshift bed.

Slightly damp and shivering from the new exposure to fresh air Natsuki looked down at her chest, it was covered in a loose fitting shirt. She wrung her hands together and blew on them.

Dragging the scratchy brown cover over her bruised and battered body, Natsuki looked around her.

It was still dark out and the source of light came from a lightly puffing camp fire in the centre of their small camp. A few logs had been recently thrown on to it and it crackled in protest as the damp wood resisted its onslaught.

The air around them was warmed slightly by the fire however it was still cold. The fire crackled again as some sparks flickered out disappearing in the smoke. Around Natsuki could make out three more figures.

Aoi lay curled up in a ball near the fire, like a small bird. A brown coat wrapped around her acting as a buffer to the chill in the air. Akito was snuggled down next to her his beak brushing against her arm, his feathers looked a little ruffled and every time the wind blew he snuggled deeper into his masters warm embrace.

The driver was leaning against a tree, mouth wide open, and a small trickled of drool dribbled down the side of her mouth. Her soft fur lined cloak was bundled around her, and her hat was laying next to her on the grass.

Nastuki weakly looked at Nao. Her hand travelled up to smooth down her damp hair.

"I had to wash you."

"Huh?" Natsuki asked her brain had not woken up yet.

"I had to wash you… You were covered in- Never mind." Nao stopped herself. Her eyes cast down.

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows. Once again Natsuki's hand came up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She took it away. She looked at it. Covered in blood. Her eyes snapped closed in a rapid blink.

"Nao?.. I- what did I?." Nao looked at Natsuki. Her hand uncharacteristically shot out and covered Natsuki's.

"Nothing. You did nothing." Nao said with finality.

"N-no I.. Nao. Nao- I was.. I…" Natsuki snatched her hand away, looking at it in horror. Her eyes snapped to Nao. Wide. Her other hand had started to wipe itself franticly on the grass. Then she froze it all came back.

She gripped Nao's arms painfully tight her nails digging into the soft flesh. She gaped. Gasped for air. Nao's eyes shut in pain her brows furrowing biting the inside of her lip.

Natsuki's hands jolted backwards as if Nao was that really hot thing, your mother told you not to touch but you did it anyway.

Nao's arrow wound she had been putting pressure on it.

Nao clutched her arm in pain. The blood seeping through the bandage.

"I- I'm sorry. Sorry." Natsuki repeated herself. She looked down at her hands again. Some of Nao's blood was on it.

Her body shivered. Breath quickened. Palms became sweaty. Violent shakes.

SMACK

…

Nao had slapped her.

"Snap out of it Kuga!" Nao whispered harshly.

"B-but it- that man- I"

"No. Stop it. I'm not going to baby you." Her green eyes for the first time held distain. "Back there. I killed them too. Am I shaking and crying? No."

Natsuki touched her face. She was crying? The wetness of her cheeks were like another slap to the face. This time she woke up.

"I seriously can't believe you. First your all 'don't worry we'll protect Aoi.' Then your all 'Whaaa Nao these men are scwarey.' And then u light up like a freaking demon from hell and go all crazy on me. And now we're back to 'Whaaa Nao Whaaa..' Grow the fuck up." Nao waved her hands in a dispelling motion.

"Ah fucking hell. Why do I have to pick up with all the freaking weirdo's. if I didn't owe you one I- ah screw it. Mother of all-…" Nao grumbled stomping off. She sat down at the fire shoulders hunched over and sighed.

For a few moments all was still. Natsuki sat tears still streaming down her face. It was a relief.

Tears.

Tears. She was crying.

Tears happen when your sad.

That meant that what ever had taken over. Was not her. It had grinned. It had been happy. It had liked it. And…

It was NOT her.

Her body shook. Giggles.

Falling backwards she lay on her back. The relief.

"Oh. Thank god." A sad smile made its way onto her face. It didn't mean her hands were no longer dirty but… if she had enjoyed it.

Natsuki shuddered. Her body quaked. Then something cold touched her cheek.

Nao. Holding some water.

"Here. Drink." Natsuki reached her hands out her body was still shaking. The 'flask' was made out of a wooden like stopper that you could screw a lid on to and the water was held in a leather like pouch.

Natsuki tipped it back. But a hand reached out and lowered it slightly.

"Whoa there. You'll choke yourself. Go slower."

The cool water hit the back of her throat. Natsuki for the first time realised that her throat had felt like sandpaper. Nao's hand was still there so that she wouldn't choke. For a few moments Natsuki let the cool water wash the rawness of her throat away.

Finally her lips let go of the 'flask'. Natsuki smacked her lips together a few times then licked them. She still felt sickly but it certainly had helped.

"Kuga. Lay down. Go back to sleep." Nao sighed. "We'll decide what to do tomorrow."

"Yeah." Natsuki replied with her raspy voice. Clearing her throat she laid back her body sinking into the scratchy but warm material. She wrapped herself up as tight as possible.

For a few moments she watched Nao's back by the fire. Nao.

Nao was a friend right? Maybe too soon? What about Aoi?

She shook her head willing her thoughts to disappear. And for once they did.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

><p>(note: This takes place a week after Natsuki's escape from the town.)<p>

_You could hear them from miles away. A hundred knights bearing glistening black armour, polished to perfection. A white scarf wound round each of their neck sporting the symbol of the empire._

_Their steeds clean cut with shining coats, each one of them falling in line. Not one foot out of sync with the others as they marched through the mountain village of Cray they were on the very last leg of their journey. Obscurum Prison was on the east side of the kingdom._

_A very mountainous and hilly part of the kingdom. _

_Formation. That was the key. Organization._

_At the very front of these knights rode Shizuru. Her own armour only proved to make her look more regale. Its black glow sparkled off her clean breastplate. It was light and easy to move in her. Her father had, had it specially made for her. And as such had, had it made to fit like a glove and with only the best materials. The smith had said it could rival the kings himself. _

_Light yet strong. _

_It was perfect for long journeys and battle. The enemies blades seemed to glide off its surface._

_Yes. Shizuru felt invincible._

_On her side the sword gifted to her. She favoured her own sword less fancy more practical. But for the sake of putting on a good show for the people she would march with it. Although it would be discarded in her tent when the real battles came._

_The sword itself drew others to it. Perhaps it was the way the jewels glinted and shone in the bright light. Or perhaps it was simply the way it looked at the holders side._

_Either way it was a spectacle to behold._

_OXOXOXOXOX_

_It hadn't been long before they were closing in on the Obscurum prison the gallant steed slowed to a holt and immediately the one-hundred sets of hooves behind snapped to a halt._

_Shizuru turned her voice although soft and smooth rushed over the soldiers like a tidal wave. "We stop here for the night. Set the camp."_

"_Ha!" The affirmative noise rose in perfect sync. The heavy thunk of armour as their right hand slammed into their chest and they lent forwards in a slight bow. Then they one by one dismounted and set about making camp._

_OXOXOXOXOX_

_The last of the evenings light was beginning to fade over the broad and steep hilltops. Leaving the newly put up camp bathed in a light orange, quickly turning dark blue._

_The sky was masked with vibrant yellows and reds that Shizuru could see perched upon a chair looking out over the view._

_To be completely honest she just wanted at this very moment to turn around and go home she felt odd. _maybe I'm just being a bit over sensitive.

_She got up from her chair and went to the entrance of her tent. Her soldiers were still about some had decided that they would turn in others sat sharpening weapons or around the camp fire talking and drinking._

_Slowly she tugged at the string on the flap of the opening to her tent; it rolled closed._

_Tomorrow was going to be a long day._

_OXOXOXOX_

_The next day she and a few select knights rode to the prison. The air around her smelled odd as if something had been burning._

_They were greeted at the gates by some of the lower gauds, who allowed her into the keep. _

"_I don't like this place."_

"_No milady. This place is not suited to high class people such as yourself." One of the knights spoke his soft gruff voice had a air of haughtiness to it. "Let us not dwindle long. This prison is meant to punish those who have opposed or have slandered the crown, not to mention murderers and other kinds of dishonourable people."_

"_Yes milady. It is sickening to see you amongst such filth. The air is stagnant with their blood and breath." Another chimed in._

_Shizuru nodded. "Quite."_

_One of the knights dismounted and strode over to the small gaggle of guard across the broken court yard. _

"_Milady"_

"_Yes?" _

"_This is a ruin correct?" asked the knight observing his surroundings._

"_As you say. Obscrum ruins. May I ask as to why this was brought up?"_

"_Why a prison? It could have been used as an outpost."_

"_Yes well. The ruin is the most suited for this kind of prison. Far way from the capital and large enough to hold over ten-thousand men. Plus it is a kind of hold over the people in the nearest town. Seeing as they handle some of our best fishing spots it kind of keeps them in check."_

"_Clever."_

_Shizuru knew most of the goings on in the prison. She was no stranger to the punishments in this place. She had been taught that those with no honour would suffer accordingly. Torturer. It was a disciplinary technique. Make an example so others do not follow. People had to answer for their wrong doings, and they taught those who had not deflected a life lesson._

_So if someone had escaped their punishment it was her honour to hunt and deal that punishment herself._

_This was the way of the Black Knights._

_This did not mean that those who had allowed the prisoners to escape where going to get off scot-free. No those who had failed the crown would be punished. She only hoped that for their sake that they had fount the imbeciles who had hidden the prisoners. Gutted them and dragged the prisoners kicking and screaming back._

_For their own sakes._

"_Milady. The captain wishes a audience with you."_

"_Very well." She sighed. The captain was of a race that Shizuru did not care very much for. However they were strong and intimidating. And in some ways that made up for their lack of tact and good mannerisms._

_Dismounting she was led into the prison. Everything seemed to pulse with a dark energy. It felt even colder than outside did even though there were several huge fires lighting the way. The entire atmosphere seemed to darken._

_Travelling deeper into the darkness columns stretched up from the floor as if a channel for the darkness allowing it so spread and consume._

_She was lead down several more short corridors and sharp turns, before finally being lead into a dark room._

_A large table with several ebony chairs surrounded it was placed within the middle of the room. Curtains of red silk draped across the room. But this did nothing to improve the look of the creature in front of her. _

_The creature stood. His hulking frame towered over Shizuru. But it was he who bowed before her._

"_Milady. May I say that it is a pleas-"_

"_Hold your pleasantries. I do not wish to hear them. I am here for one thing only." Shizuru cut him off, she gestured for him to sit down. The creature fell back into his seat as one of Shizuru's knights pulled out a chair for her._

_Taking her seat, she locked eyes with the creature before her. His sickly yellow eyes looked away as he cowered before her. _

"_Captain. This is a most serious matter. His lordship does not tolerate failure, as you know well. The protocol for your failure calls for immediate recapture and any the offending to be put down. Now I ask you have you completed your duty?"_

_His yellow eyes shook with nervousness. He swallowed and ran a hand over his face, possibly to wipe off the nervous sweat._

"_Milady you must know that we have every intention of completing our duty. But we have turned that town upside down and scoured almost every part of those mountains and there has been no sign of them since they slaughtered the men at caladin's cross." His words forced their way out in a strong manner but they could not hide the slight shake in his voice._

_Shizuru eyes were hard and focused. She sat up slightly and every being in the room stiffened. "I want the full report. Any clues. I want to know who they were, what they were, where they were heading. You have disappointed me captain, and this will not go unpunished."_

_The creature cowered and shrank in his chair. He could not even form words._

"_Captain please remove yourself from my vision."_

_The creature got to his feet and scuttled out of the room._

_Silence entered the room for a few seconds. _

"_Make sure our dear captain doesn't get any ideas." _

"_Yes milady."_

_One of the four knights extracted himself from the room. As the door swung shut Shizuru rose out of her chair and made her way over to the other side of the room, her fingers running across the table._

_As she reached the end of the table she picked up one of the files that the creature had, had with him. She threw it to one of the knights._

"_Find any information you can regarding this matter. This problem belongs to us now, but this does not mean the ones responsible will go unpunished. One of you go back to the camp and bring five knights back with you. This place is in need of new management." One of them bowed and rushed out of the room. Shizuru looked approvingly at the remaining two. " The two of you will be coming with me."_

_OXOXOXOXO_

_From the captains words, Shizuru knew that the town that had housed the fugitives for only a few days was going to be torn to shreds._

_As she and her knights descended on the town their vision clouded from smoke and ash. The landscape blackened and greyed. Colour lost and so too was life._

_As the town came into view you could see devastation. Flames still raged and set the atmosphere aflame. Black skeletons' of houses squeaked and heaved, then sighed and collapsed, sending sparks up, before fading into darkness._

_It was hard to breathe from the smog in the air. _

_Bodies littered the road side still sizzling and smoking. The smell filled the air and in turn made Shizuru's stomach heave. But she did not show it. Head held high._

_The sound of terrified screams and pained wailing, told Shizuru that the men that had been sent too the town had not left yet still spreading destruction and pain to the people who dwelled within. _

_Entering the town the air around her warmed and became humid. The stench of burning flesh became almost unbearable._

_Shizuru's horse snorted a little unsettled by it, but she gain control easily, a hand running across his neck soothingly. _

_The sound of footsteps hurried towards her. At the sound her eyes narrowed and sharpened. Her hand shot to the hilt of her sword resting on her hip. Her eyes looked the area over. Her two knights had also taken up a defensive position. All was silent except the continued thump of footsteps._

_Something flashed out of the corner of her eye her eyes shot up. Sword drawn and at the ready. An archer sat atop a building his arrow trained on her. Several more archers appeared from the rooftops surrounding her._

_Several more foot soldiers appeared from the side alleys, all were frozen._

_The air tense and thick enough that no good sword would be able to penetrate it._

_A man stepped forward, he stood taller that any of the others and his armour was more distinguishable with a green tint and a green cloth belt tied round his waist._

"_State your business." He demanded. The soldiers around them tensed and crouched slightly, the archers bows squeaked from the strain._

"_My name is Shizuru first daughter of the Viola house. I have come to rectify the mistake you have made." _

_The tension in the air; like a tightly coiled spring, relaxed. Arrows were lowered slightly. And all eyes turned to their leader._

"… _Prove your heritage." the man spoke. His gruff voice had lightened slightly to show respect if she was indeed who she said she was._

_Shizuru's eyes locked with his, like a snake on its prey. She dismounted from her horse. And pulled out her sword, in the traditional method of Obsidian. That signified no threat. Her left foot went back and she bowed slightly. The arm holding onto the sword went out and she twisted the scabbard on its side._

_She drew it slow and precise. All was quite and you could hear the ring of the sword as it glinted in the dull light, that reflected the despair of all that had died here._

_She swung the sword down, sending a light spray of dust to disperse from the ground, disappearing in the light._

_She then straightened and walked over to the startled leader. About a meter in front of him. She swung the sword up and plunged it into the ground before him._

_This was Shizuru's true sword. Her battle sword, her companion. It was truly a beauty._

_The sword looked as if it were made of white gold. It shimmered and gleamed perfectly. When shizuru had come of age her father, had, had this made for her by the priests._

_A prayer had been encrusted into the blade. It was a prayer of protection, of strength, of power, of beauty._

_Around the hilt a deep purple leather was wound, it was soft and moulded perfectly into Shizuru's hand. It was of a simple design the only mark of extravagance was the crest of the Viola family._

_This was what the persons before her were staring at._

_Immediately after the first peak, all those but the captain sunk to their knees and pressed their heads against the floor, mumbling the prayer that a noble would expect._

_The captain merely bent low at the waist. He too mumbled a prayer, his however was different to the one of those who had their heads pressed to the ground. _

"_Forgive us. Milady Viola. We did not know." _

"_You are forgiven. We did not have time to send a notice." Shizuru nodded. The man had risen from his bowing position but this time, he unknowingly had shrunken himself to fit a submissive state._

_This was how it should be. She wasn't so cruel to demand that no one stand higher than herself. She did however demand submission from all others._

_Even if it was just in spirit the man had shrunken, his presence had shrunken. Not as much as the rest of his squad but it was a thing that all had learnt._

"_How is the situation?" Shizuru asked. She turned on her heels and strode over to her horse, mounting him. The captain scuttled along next to her as she moved._

"_We have combed all parts of this land, but we have not had a clue. I'm sure you know of the tragedy at caladin's cross?"_

"_Yes we have. It is true?"_

"_indeed my lady." He said, as they started to move he had to power walk to keep up with her. "Thirty-six men, slaughtered. Some… we could not even identify until we looked up their number on the register."_

_The register was a type of list that named every single person in the obsidian empire. It was made to keep tabs on everyone. If it was used to find out who a person was then… Shizuru shuddered at the thought of such a vile act._

"_I see… any good news?"_

"_yes milady. We found a man we expect lead them out of the town. But it has been a week and there is no sign of them in this area so he must not be important enough to save. I'm sorry my lady, I would give chase across the town border if I could but… I cannot leave my post, even if I wish death on the ones that killed my men." The man hung his head. _

"_Do not worry. I shall extract your revenge. On the name of his majesty, and the gods of our heavens."_

"_Thank you my lady." His head once again lowered._

"_Now. If you would tell me any information." _

"_Yes my lady this way." _

OXOXOXOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Well for the moment that is it. My beta cannot beta this till the 15<strong>**th**** June but I figured u would like for me to at least put this up XD**

**Thank you for the reviews I feel as though I'm getting a little better at writing. Woop woop thanks for your support :D**

**Ok I'm going to be honest with you this would have been done ages ago if it were not for my Umineko fan burst of looooove.**

**Yeah… sorry but I would love for all u yuri lovers to go look at Catbox personally I think it is my best so far. And if u are a fan of mine I'm sure you will like it too. (it has aloooot of making out in it.)**

**Any who a huge thanks to those who put up with me. XD you guys are the best.**

**I will get the next chapter up soon but I have exams till the 25****th**** so put up with that please I shouldn't of even written this. That goes the same for Catbox.**

**But I hope you guys like this XD thanks…. (psst you there… yes you… if you click the review button a wish will be granted… don't believe me then try it.) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, yup the next chapter of game is up. Why so soon because I've got a big Umineko project coming up and catbox too. So this will be pushed to the side maybe for a month or two. Sorry but I'm in love with Umineko at the moment.**

**But here is chapter 5**

* * *

><p>OXXOXOXOXOX<p>

In all her life, never had Natsuki's knees shook before. Heavy panting, filled her ears, as the ground cracked beneath her feet.

The sun beating down the only from of protection was the canopy of trees over head, that were stretching over head.

The mountainous hill they were walking up, crumbled under foot so Natsuki had been using her hands for extra support. A rock slipped out from underneath, sending her sliding backwards. Her fingers dug in to the hard, sharp ground slowing her slip enough for her to regain footing, sending pebbles in all directions. She clung to a patch of wild, straw like grass. Heaving herself up a little higher. Her fingers burnt and bled, they stung and sweat dripped down her forehead. She felt clammy and dirty, her legs ached and her feet burnt.

A slight grunt of surprise was yelped out, as Nao slipped back, sending a spry of sharp pebbles in the direction of Natsuki's face. Her eyes slammed shut as the sharp pebbles grazed her face. She shook it off and pivoted on her right foot to reach another platform of stable looking footing.

She looked above to see the ever watchful Akito watch over his master who struggled up the same mountainous ledge.

Natsuki looked down to the woman below. Aoi had this determined look on her face, lips pursed, eyes set into dull orbs of blue fire that twinkled and flickered. Natsuki had made sure to keep an eye on her as they went up this hill. Even as inexperienced as she was Natsuki knew her new found strength would not let her down easily, but Aoi was not a holder of such strength. But she was still hanging on, possibly by now, by sure will power.

The top of the almost sheer drop was in sight and Natsuki almost relaxed, but she fought off the urge to let her muscles relax. A slight pause could cause her fall.

Nao reached the top first, her entire body flexed as she hauled her self up. A harsh grunt and she was up, leaning back over the side hand reaching towards Natsuki, sweating and panting in pain.

Natsuki reached up clasping hold of Nao's hand. The help was appreciated as her legs and free hand worked, screaming as they were forced to release one last burst of energy.

Her body collapsed on to the cool grass below, the cool breeze from being so high up was welcome but it was hard to catch her breath due to the altitude.

But she had to move so she begrudgingly turned herself around beside Nao, who was still leaning over the side.

Natsuki reached down to grasp Aoi's other free arm, she lifted her up with a surge of strength. The girl fell past her panting and gasping. Natsuki reached down once more to grab the newest member of their 'joyful band of misfits' as Nao had sarcastically put.

Her name was Chie, the same Chie who had fished Natsuki from the river with Nao and had gotten her into the town… the town. Natsuki looked into the distance you could still see the rising smoke even from this far away. Her heart trembled with rage, those people were innocent more than half of them didn't even know she and Nao were there. Then her mind slipped to Yukino and her mother. She hoped at least that they were ok.

"Kuga. Come sit." Nao patted the place beside her, shaking like a new born lamb Natsuki rose and trudged over to the shade of the trees that the other three had rested. She slumped down next to Nao, taking the water pouch from her, and taking a few greedy gulps. Clearing her thought she listened to Nao.

"That. Was not fun." she said leaning against the tree.

"How much longer, surely the next town will be in sight soon." Natsuki had been told that they would have to take the scenic rout in order to avoid any black guard.. Or worse.

"A few hours. Damn it's a good thing that path was still there, after all this time." Nao wiped her forehead, that dripped with perspiration. "You okay Aoi?" Natsuki asked the other woman, who nodded too tired to speak.

Nao had lead them through a old smugglers path that reached straight right up to the next town. She had been worried that it had grown over and would have been very difficult to follow, as luck would have it, it thankfully wasn't as bad as she had expected. However the tunnel leading in to the town had been blocked, this had forced them to climb the monstrosity that had been before them.

Natsuki had been especially worried for Aoi, but her worry was misplaced, the woman had proved herself to be resourceful and determined to say the least. But she had severally out done herself on the last stretch of the climb. Chie had slumped down on the grass tired but not gasping for breath. As she had said, the climb would be a walk in the park, considering her work at the farms.

"Nao. I think we should rest for a bit."

"… That would probably be the best coerce of action. But not for too long… I don't want to know what they have got following us. The prison guards should follow no further, but…" Nao looked off back towards the town. " I just hope they don't have **that **person looking for us… although she may be better than.." Nao muttered.

"Look you two. Would you just stop talking, its giving me a headache, ugh.. Freaking sun." Chie asked them. The sun had done a number on all of them, blisters and if they stayed out any longer in it possible heatstroke.

"That's a good idea. I'm tired as." Natsuki sighed leaning back from her sitting position. Settling int the grass, for a short while they relaxed or at least tried to. Aoi was asleep within seconds and Chie wasn't much better. Nao had taken to lying back arms behind her head, drifting in and out of sleep. Akito was above in the trees, no doubt looking for dangers that may creep near as the others slept. Natsuki smiled to herself a bird acting as a kind of guard dog.

But she found it difficult to sleep. Her dreams were beginning to occur more frequently, and she had started to despise the thought of sleep. They were always horrid, horrid dreams that made her shoot up from her restful repertoire, with a cold sweat; dream still fresh in her mind.

But eventually as the sun was beginning to set her conscious had slipped from her without notice.

OXOXOXOX

A few hours later she was woken by a gentle shake to the shoulder.

Aoi.

Her eyes drifted lazily open and relief filled her at the realisation of absent dreams.

Her eyes flickered to her companions. There shapes blurred by darkness. Nao had a frustrated look on her face that she shared with Chie.

"What is it?" she muttered sleepily.

"We slept too long." Nao spoke annoyed. "Shit. Moving at dark is a bad idea, but we cannot avoid it. We need to stay at least a day in front."

"In front of what?"

This time Chie turned to her. "The guards of the prison can no longer follow you. Their jurisdiction only stretches so far. And they cannot leave there posts. But this has no doubt reached the capital by now. The prison has failed in their duty, it will pass to another. Fuck. This is bad, what should we do?"

"What do you mean 'pass to another'?"

Aoi looked over to her, since the… killings at calidin, she had seldom looked or talked to Natsuki. "Paladins. More to the point, the black knights. Depending on your threat, the number of them will grow or be as few as two or three. If there are more than ten, they are accompanied by a person holding power, trust and a name in obsidian. It is rare that more than six are needed to chase a criminal. But there are two of you, and you broke out of one of the best guarded keeps in the empire. At the least there may be twelve."

"That's not all there, there for though." all eyes went to Nao. "They will clear up any mistakes. Any dishonour to the emperor is treason, punishable by a fate worse than death. This extends to us, and any that helped us. Plus the leaders that have failed in their duty. That man at the prison, the huge ugly one, he is no doubt to be punished for his failure, as are many of those under him."

"Will they persist or…."

"They will persist. Till we are captured, dead or beyond their reach. And that means distance…"

They all looked at the daunting darkness beyond the trees. Cold air blew and they had only two lamps. Natsuki nodded in understanding, she rose and took the first leap grabbing the first lantern and taking a few steps in. "If we move quickly and quietly we should be fine. Right?"

"That's the plan." said Nao stepping in lantern in hand. Slowly the others followed in and they stepped into the void of darkness before them.

XOXOXOXOX

The ground was littered with twigs and leaves, that snapped as they made there way further in. Natsuki cleared her throat. Despite the darkness she could see almost perfectly, but she was aware the others could not. She and Nao had decided that Natsuki should lead them she would tell be able to tell if they were going in the right direction but for safety Natsuki would be at the front.

Wind whistled through the trees and blew the leaves across the muddy forest floor, they were still going up hill and every now and again a steep bit would appear making the trees a welcome sight as they used them to make the climb easier. The scuttling of the leaves, and their heaviness of breath was often all that filled the cold air. Every now and again a snap would be heard as a bird would flutter out of the trees, startling them.

"I think my heart will soon have enough of this." muttered Chie as another twitch in the corner of her eye made her jump two feet out of her leather boots.

"Do not be so jumpy. Jeez are you trying to make me leap at the next twig that waves in the wind." Nao huffed the exhaustion had only fazed her slightly but the hill were beginning to grate on her nerves.

"Nao don't be so snappy." Natsuki whispered. "We are supposed to be quiet so just pipe down for a second."

Nao huffed once more and concealed herself in a sulky aura. Time passed with no one saying a word, as the first dull slithers of dawn broke the canopy of trees above. The lanterns were extinguished and from afar you could hear the clang of metal against metal, smoke, the smell of food.

As if on cue Natsuki's stomach grumbled angrily, she had never not ate for so long before. The joyous thought of a warm meal clouded her thoughts, and she quickened her pace. It seemed the thought was shared as Nao and the others had sped up as well.

Akito squawked happily upon Aoi's shoulder. The bird had stayed vigilant with watching them over head at night, not sleeping a wink.

As the trees broke they came across a small town that was outlined by soft light of the rising dawn of the twin suns. The low clouds gave the feeing of cool fresh mist of the early morning, and slowly the small village had begun to awake.

Being so early they had gotten in without much problem. No black guards came to this area often Nao had said. It was too far out of the way to make frequent trips, but they made up for it by making a check point at the bottom of the mountain side. She said this unsurely, she did not know if her information was outdated. Chie nodded in agreement and said that unless they made trouble or purposely announced who they were the people should leave them be.

The buildings were made out of wood and stone. And stood firmly on the mountain side. There was a small gate made from wood the doors of which were open and guarded by one guard, with a spear and plainly outfitted.

The streets looked cobbled but this was probably just the stones of the mountain showing through where people had walked over it so much. There was a small river running down through the middle of the village in the form of a few waterfalls, and a small mill.

As they made there way further in they saw a black smith working his trade. A tall greying blond, bearded fellow, with muscular arms used to working the forge.

Opposite his shop was a small inn, the sign hung weakly and the blue paint in which they had used to mark it was chipped and scratched. An elderly woman swept the front porch as she hummed a strange little tune.

A little further down there was a small shop that smelt of bread, fish, cheese. But no doubt held other stuff for the small village. A few young men armed with bows and arrows made their way towards the forest like hills. No doubt to hunt.

"We shouldn't stay too long." Nao said lowering her pack to the floor and rummaging though it, she came out with a small pouch, no doubt holding coins. She turned to the others, and loosened the string holding the pouch.

"Aoi and.. Chie, I know you probably wont like this but you must buy yourself something to defend yourself with. Me and Natsuki… well more me. I cannot baby sit at all times. A dagger, a short sword, a cheap long sword, something to protect yourself with, should the time come." She cave each fifteen slivers. "that should do it, the smith will porbably not have a whole variety but he will have something." she then turned to Natsuki. "We should probably get some basic armour, breast plate or something. But I doubt we have enough so, while I do the shopping for food I need you to see if you can get yourself a small job."

Natsuki blanched. "A- A job? But Nao I-"

"No buts. We need money. After I'm done I will come help. You two as well." She said to both Aoi and Chie, who nodded begrudgingly. "I would start at the mill or.. The smithy.. Maybe the inn too."

Natsuki's eyes furrowed worryingly, she had never done a hard day's work in her life. How would she get a job. ask? But what if they said no? or thought she was doing it for free?

Aoi looked into Natsuki's eyes. She was still weary of Natsuki. Who wouldn't be, but the girl ment well so she placed a hand on her arm. "Don't worry."

Natsuki nodded in thanks for the comfort. Before both Aoi and Chie disappeared in the way of the black smith. Akito stayed behind landing on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Kuga. Take this." She placed a small hand full of bronze coins into her hand. "Its not much but buy yourself food, and something to drink." Nao looked at Akito. "Something for the damn bird too… if you must."

Natsuki watched as Nao disappeared from view. Her fingers went up to stroke Akito. Thankful for the birds presence or she would have been on her own. The eagle chirped and nuzzled her hand.

She walked in the direction of the mill. The smell of saw dust and fresh wood flooded her senses. But she was starving so she walked over to the small shop.

The door was open and a middle aged man was behind the counter. He had a short brown beard just starting to grey a little, his eyes sparkled like those of a trader, but he had a wide smile on his face.

"Ah.. Welcome.. You traveller?"

Natsuki nodded not one for words with strangers. Akito fluttered his wings in conformation.

"Where you from? The fishing town?" Natsuki fidgeted on her feet. But nodded as it would have been harder to explain otherwise.

"Well welcome. My name is Sigurd. We may be a simple village but we can cater for your needs." the man was friendly with a light, strong voice. He stuck out his hand, showing no sign of backing away from Natsuki's less than sour show of friendliness.

"Natsuki." she locked hands with the man, giving his hand a firm, stoic shake.

The man grinned "Good grip" he complimented. Taking his hand back. "Well I imagine you are looking for food?"

Natsuki nodded once more. "For both me and my friend here." she said pointing to Akito.

"I see. A familiar huh? Yours?" he asked after eyeing the bird.

"No. one of my.. Companions."

"I see so let us have a look then." He led them over to the side of the shop. Loaves of bread, slabs of cheese and meat, pieces of fruit and a few bowls of nuts.

"I recommend the palox. Fresh the deer as well.."

_Palox? What in the hell is that?_

"uh.. Yeah. Some of that then… uh small loaf and a lump of cheese and…" she picked up a 'fruit' it was purple and it smelt rather nice. ".. This?"

"will do." As Sigurd worked he looked at the bird on her shoulder. He smiled and tossed up a small morsal of meat, that the bird promptly caught and swallowed. He laughed. As Natsuki reached for the coins "Do not worry about that. Always liked familiars, they have this glint in their eyes."

Sigurd tossed Akito a few more chunks as he sliced the meat. He looked at Natsuki quietly. "You want some water. You look parched. Did you climb those cliffs of ours?" he said jokingly. He got a small jug and filled it with some water.

Graciously Natsuki looked at it. When the mans back was turned she looked at Akito for conformation that it was safe. She would take no more chances and if Nao was here she would of done the same.

Akito made a nodding motion with his head, at which Natsuki knocked back the water, with gusto. Fresh and clean. It tasted miles better than any water she had had from the water pouch.

She heard a laugh. "if that is how you drink water, I would love to see you drink spirits." Natsuki looked down at the empty jug, she mumbled thanks and pushed it back to the man who smiled and pushed a small plate of water forward for Akito, who fluttered onto the counter and started to drink.

"Well that is two bronze coins please." He said handing her the small wrapped parcel. She pushed the two coins into his hand and thanked him. Meanwhile Akito had finished drinking and had flown back onto Natsuki's shoulder.

"Anything else you need? A new cloak that one of yours looks awfully scratchy." He looked a little worried as he looked at Natsuki's holey excuse for a cloak. "It is not a good idea to go around travelling with a cloak like that." He walked over to a rack of furs and other assorted clothing items. "Seeing as I like you I will knock off two bronze. That will make it the same as the food. Two bronze."

Natsuki eyed the item. It was made out of strong leather and was lined with fur. It obviously cost a lot more than four bronze. But it was a bargain and it would save her from cold… more importantly she could give it to Aoi.

"Kuga? You in here?" Nao's voice came from the door. "Still shopping… Huh? A cloak?" She said stepping into the shop.

"Yeah. I'm thinking of getting it."

Nao eyed it wearily. "How much..?"

Sigurd smiled. "For the young lady two bronze. I see that you may be in need of one as well. Would you have other companions needing a cloak?"

Natsuki looked gob smacked at the man. He seemed genuinely taken with her, not in a perverted manner either.

"Look here is what I will do. How many do you need?"

Natsuki looked at Nao and figured that Chie would be okay but Aoi was in a similar position as they.

"Three.." Said Nao. She was still unsure whether to trust the man or not.

"Okay. Three for one silver." Said Sigurd, the grin never left his face.

Natsuki put her hand forward. "Deal."

Sigurd shook her hand. He went over to the rack again pulling another two cloaks. One a forest green and the other a nice brown.

"Here." Said Nao giving him the silver. As she picked up the green one wrapping it round her shoulders. Natsuki did the same only with the stone washed grey one.

Sigurd laughed. "look I know what travelling is like. You will die if you are not warm. It is for my piece of heart. So do not think that I'm pitying you." He said to Nao.

"Never accused you of that." Said Nao pointing. Once again he laughed. But his face trailed off into a more serious one. "I must look out for my family. I have a wife, a daughter and a baby son. My brother, and his family live here too as does my mother. There have been fewer travellers as of a week ago. And I have heard the roomers of Obscurum. I do not like the Obsidian empire. And it is my honour to help those fleeing their power, and I do believe you are good people." He took a deep breath sighing. "I want you out of here within the next two days if possible and I know that you do not wish to tarry long. I will not tell a soul that you were here. And my brother will assist you with money and provide work. Tonight stay at the inn, share a drink and a tale or two. Sleep. And then please leave."

Natsuki stood frozen, just by them being there they were spreading the curse of death upon them. Nao was looking gratefully at Sigurd.

"I'm sure the smith can help you with a few basic things. He is a good man that Eligius. My brother Arash the mill worker will help you, just go and ask for work. Tonight Lady Natsuki join us for a drink, I was not kidding when I said I wanted to see how you drunk your spirits. The same extends to your friends."

Natsuki looked at the chuckling man. "Yes.. I-.. thank you Sigurd."

He waved his hands. "No thanks needed, we should all show respect and friendship when it comes to our fellow man."

As they left the shop, Natsuki looked over her shoulder to find Akito being tossed another scrap of meat. before flying over to parch on her shoulder.

They made their way down to the mill coming across Aoi and Chie on their way to the mill as well looking for them. Natsuki saw a man, heavy set but with the same sparkling eyes of his brother. He greeted them with a smile, offering each a handshake. He smiled and said the same thing that Sigurd had said when she had shaken his hand.

He had allowed them to eat before starting work and Natsuki had never guzzled as quickly as she did at that moment. Arashes wife came out of their home and offered them a cup of soup. After they had started work around noon. Aoi not being much help with hard manual labour had helped the woman about the home and with her three screaming triplets, that had taken a shine to Nao's hair.

Cutting wood and lifting the large heavy wood onto a old worldly type saw mill that cut it clean in two. Akito had taken the time to sleep his stomach full and his thirst quenched.

It was hard and the twin suns in the sky were not being kind this day, their harsh rays falling onto Natsuki's back.

As the sun begun to set they were herded to the inn. Sigurd was there and patted the bench next to him, Natsuki settled next to the man who, shoved a mug of ale into her hands. The women at the table tutted him. But he just laughed.

Sigurd's daughter, a young girl had taken a shine to Natsuki and had offered her a boiled sweet, as she had blushed cutely. Arash had laughed and told Natsuki that she better watch out or she'd be married to the girl. Possibly a tale from when he was younger as his wife had blushed and smacked the mans arm.

Nao was their sipping her ale and munching on some of the food before her, she had sat next to the Smith and they seemed to be conversing about what makes a good dagger an amazing one.

Aoi had been speaking to Sigurd and Chie. As he spun a old tale of an adventure he had had.

One after one mugs of ale were emptied only to be refilled, by the ever watchful old bar maid. Who watched the goings on with a small twinkle in her eyes and a skip in her step as she filled each mug.

Natsuki had never tasted ale before she had only had a small glass of wine that her mother allowed her if she was going to have one.

There was a warm feeling in her stomach and it buzzed all over her body, her head was a little fuzzy but it was a good fuzzy. The food seemed to taste better and the people she was sharing it with were good people. They were interesting and rattled off old stories and rumours. Tales of summer and the coldest winter. Happy times and times when they didn't think they would get back up.

It was fun and new and made Natsuki feel wanted and happy. She had never mingled with many before. Her resolution to kept locked away so she did not feel, was one she now regretted a little. But she did not dwell her mind was too dancey. So where her feet as she found herself dancing with the young girl as music flittered though the air, clapping and drunken cheering as she spun the girl, and lifted her up. Spinning in circles. Joyful giggles filled her ears and for a moment, she felt a part of something.

She watched as a red cheeked Nao clapped stamping her feet to the beat. Arash was dancing with Aoi as his wife laughed over his clumsy foot steps as she held one of the triplets on her lap. Sigurd was dancing around them in a strange drunken dance of lazy but fluid movements.

All the others were dancing or just clapping along. Even some form other parties had joined in, even the elderly barmaid who was in the arms of the blacksmiths son. A red headed lad who saw the dance as a little fun and had invited the woman who had laughed and joined.

All people brought together with music, dance, food, drink and friendship.

And later that night as Natsuki crawled into the rickety, but comfortable bed, stomach full and all giggled out she slipped into a calm sleep.

OXOXOXOXOX

_Shizuru had always been told that failure meant punishment. Meant consequence._

_She had been told that by her father, her mother, her king._

_She had been taught this when she first failed in her training for being a lady._

_Three beatings over the backs of her hands with a riding crop._

_She had been taught this when she had failed in her horse back riding lesson. _

_The horse taken away, its throat slit before her very eyes._

_She had been taught this when she failed to beat her cousin in sword training one time._

_She sported a scar across her shoulder, as a reminder._

_She had watched this as that very same cousin came back with his tail between his legs. _

_Mission failed._

_Beheaded_

_By her._

_That is why now she was standing over the corpses of the captain and all but three of his men._

_Her sword dripped with blood, she had not a scratch. Not even had she broken a sweat._

_She turned to the three frightened men- no boy's._

_They shook like new born lambs, eyes wide. Lips quivering like a leaf in the braze._

_As if answering a unspoken question she turned towards the boy's red eyes glimmered dangerously. "you are young. This is why I spared you. You may prove of some use to me."_

"_Y- Yes my lady. Y- your wishes will be seen though." They stammered._

_She smiled. "Good boy's" she said as if praising a dog. "Go back to my camp. Tell them to come to this town. Ten will remain. The others will follow me to Caladin's cross. Then they shall follow me further if need be."_

"_y- yes Ma'am!" the three tripped over themselves as the scurried out of the room._

"_Milady. Please allow us to clean your sword. It is a disgrace to be drenched in commoners blood,"_

"_Quite. Please be careful with it though."_

"_I would not dream other wise Milady." One of the knights took her sword and left the room._

_Fresh blood filled the air. Shizuru breathed in, the sent of a battle field._

"_Search the room for any hidden information. I'm going for a bath. We leave in four hours, or we will leave too late."_

"_Yes my lady."_

_XOXOXOXO_

_Shizuru could no longer tally, she had sent her orders and now had her two knights by her side as she forced her horse to speedup his gallop. She was not going to fail this mission even if it meant burning every town she came across to the ground to find those who were branded traitors to the crown._

_They were approaching Caladin's cross and quick. The old ruins of a race long since passed, stood tall and strong. Thirty-six killed. By two. _

_She had found that two were missing from their homes at the time of the attack so, they had been helpers but one had been a worker on the farms and the other although influential for her stature was not born to be a fighter. And from descriptions, the only two who looked capable to fight were the original prisoner and a the one who had freed them._

_She had been told by one of the men that had been on duty the night of escape that the prisoner, had been too weak to walk. The other had carried, and been the one to cause their escape, he said she had looked healthy and apart from a few new scratches had been in good condition he said that she, wore odd clothes and did not look like a shoulder._

_Someone had gotten into Obscurum, and in order to get out had thrown themselves into a raging river below._

_Normal people would have died._

_But from the description of the other prisoner she had begun to put together who at least one of them was._

_They slowed to a stop. _

_And Shizuru allowed her knights to dismount. Before ordering them._

"_Once looking around one of you will stay, the other you are with me. We shall not rest tonight, we are already so far behind them. They may get beyond our reach should we hold our advances."_

_A collective "Ha" was heard and both run around looking for any signs._

_About an hour later one rushed up. "There are fading tracks heading north, milady."_

"_Then we follow, mount you are with me."_

"_Yes Ma'am!"_

_The other bowed in farewell and went back to his search. "Tell the others to follow." she shouted one last order. Knowing it was well heard she charged off, on her mount. Towards the mountains to the north."_

_OXOXOXOX_

_She had slowed to a canter on their way up, she had, had to let her steed rest for a short while. The horse was carrying her and she trusted the beast. This meant loyalty her battle horse was hers and like such would be treated kindly when she could._

_If they had taken the scenic rout it could of taken days but, the roads had been made so that it would take as short a time as possible. It would take only a day to reach the next town. The guards who had gotten message from the fort, had used their brains. _

_Prisoners would want to escape without fighting to leave less of a trail. So they had cut off most roads connecting to the small town. Black guards stationed on the road meant that the prisoners HAD to got the scenic rout. _

_That would of taken them four days to reach the top, climbing all the way up. They may think they had more time but once morning came both her ,and her knight and twenty-five soldiers would descend on the village._

_She would not attack, at least not if they told the truth._

_OXOXOX_

_As she reached the top around mid-day, the tiny village came into sight. A lone guard stood out front, when they approached she watched as he froze up._

"_Good afternoon sir."_

"_G-good afternoon your ladyship." He spoke humbling down on one knee._

"_We are looking for some.. Undesirables. A group of four. Weather worn. Have you seen them?"_

"_Yes mistress. They passed though a long while ago. Bought supply's then left." he shrunk into himself, he was telling the truth. So Shizuru asked. "Did you know of the escape at Obcurum?"_

"_N-no my lady. We take news from travellers, there have been so few lately only the four you spoke of."_

_Shizuru looked at the man, she did not sense too much deception from him she so she smiled. "I thank you for your help kind sir." _

"_No t-trouble milady."_

_As they passed the man stepped aside he did not wish to tell them even that much but, that woman was a noble. He could not disobey._

_The group of twenty-seven including Shizuru and her knight marched into the town._

_Small, clean, pure. There was little to no hatred in this place._

_A stocky man ventured out of his house. And walked up to the armed forces._

"_Milady." He spoke head low. "If you do not mind me asking. What business may you have here."_

"_It is no offence. I ask for information. We have chased some undesirables through to your town. We would like to know of any thing that has happened."_

"_Ma'am it would be an honour. I myself sold them a small set of leathered armour, they seemed like harmless travellers to me. Nothing unusual. We do not know to where they were heading."_

_Shizuru hummed. If they had left earlier this meant a chance to catch them but she could not leave the village unsearched. _

_She turned to her company._

"_Ten of you follow me. The rest say and search. My knight shall remain with you. Any undesirable act WILL BE SERVEARLY PUNISHED."_

"_HA!"_

_Then she was off again. Racing through the town and trough the other gate, ten soldiers at her back._

_OXOXOXOXO_

Since Natsuki had awoken that morning it had all been a blur, for some reason she had no headache even though Chie was grumbling about how she wanted to pluck the suns from the sky and dip it in water.

Nao was a little better, although she did not move much in the morning. And Aoi was good too, she had gotten to the point where she had not dunk so much that it made her sick.

Sigurd had laughed at Chie's misfortune, and had given her a green mixture of some sort that he said worked wonders. And a few hours later Chie was feeling a lot better.

The morning consisted of gathering last minute supplies and equipment. The black smith Eligius, had given them some basic leather armour that had been very cheep too. And Arash had pushed a small bag of coins for their help the day before.

After a few goodbyes, and prying Sigurd's daughter off Natsuki's leg; as she cried, making Natsuki promise to visit again. They had set off, and quickly.

And now Natsuki had understood why. The ground trembled beneath her feet, angry yells of triumph came from behind. She twisted, and watched as eleven armed soldiers, thundered after them like a rain storm.

She looked at Nao who had froze and tensed. But as she surveyed them she relaxed a little.

"Nao. What do we do?" Panic filled her voice, she could not help it, these people where on horse back running would be impossible.

"We have to distract them. At least so that Aoi and Chie can run, or hide." She drew her sword, iron gleamed gold in the afternoon sun light.

Natsuki followed the motion, her hands were still slightly blistered from the last time she held this sword. She was lucky that she was a game freak or she would have no idea of how to stand.

Legs apart, knees bent slightly.

She wrapped both hands around the hilt. They shifted nervously. Her heart was skipping around her chest, dancing on her rip cage. Her arms shook with the sudden flow of adrenalin and fear.

Aoi and |Chie, pelted into the forest, as if they were rabbits.

Natsuki and Nao spaced themselves apart, Natsuki had no style, but she had strength and speed on her side.

There was one in the front. Their leader? As she came close she dismounted at top speed, using the momentum as a sling shot, she flew directly at Nao sword raised high.

The others went past Natsuki still on horse back making mad lopping motions towards her neck and head.

She dived to the floor, dodging them. One dismounted and flew at her, his hulking frame was like a weight as his great sword aiming at the junction between her shoulder and neck. She dodged his blow, his sword came down knocking him off balance and Natsuki leapt back.

She didn't want to hurt them, her hands shook. But she had no other choice. She kicked out towards his head, as hard as she could. It connected the metal of his helmet bent and came off sending him unconscious shooting across the ground.

Another one swung at her side, she twisted clumsily out of the way. Using the hilt of her sword to smash him in the face, he groaned in pain and slumped to the ground.

From the other side Nao and the leader were locked in a deadly dance. She could not see the others face but knew that they were focused on their target, like a trained arrow.

Nao was no different. Another two of the guards had gone for Nao, they were lying helpless, bleeding on the floor, twitching in agony.

The leader swung with precision and grace, fast and strong like a viper. She had not been hit once but Nao's sharp jabs. And knocked each blow away as if it were a annoying fly.

Natsuki watched another close in in the corner of her eye. She ducked his clumsy swing bashing her shoulder into his chest. Her hand came up knocking his helmet off, he made a mad stab, but she grabbed his arm. Yanking it forwards. Her hand slammed into the side of his head. Sending him down, temple smashing into the ground.

That was five finished. Five to go. She begun to relax slightly, they were slower and sloppy, their blows were hard and it was easy to knock them off balance.

But it was a mistake. Never relax in the middle of a battle. One came up taking advantage of her dodge, a heavy fist slammed into her. And she fell to the ground, in pain.

Another came up kicking her back, and stabbing at her. She managed to roll out the way and pick up her sword jumping away.

The next moments passed in a furry of angry clashes, and sparks of metal. As Natsuki had no choice but to exchange blows.

She was getting pummelled so she could not comprehend the words that where being said between Nao and the leader. It seemed as if they knew each other.

Another clash of sword against sword. The remaining five had split up two more going for Nao and three closing in on her. She had to get out of this. She could not dodge, their blows came one after the other. She was knocked back.

Her eyes went to Nao who was sent sprawling onto the ground. She had no other choice.

Eyes wide, lungs sucking in air, trembling. One of the men brought his sword up. And with it he yelled, his head up. Neck exposed. She lunged.

Her sword jammed into the opening, blood spurted out splattering her face and dripping down her sword. His yell turned into a surprised gurgle. He slumped the life fading from his eyes. She shook in horror.

But she had to keep going, she cut through the other to like butter. And shot like lightning over to Nao. She dived in-between Nao and the sword coming down on her head. Sword raised.

Their swords met in a dash of sparks.

Suddenly it was as if things had gone back into, full speed. Nao stared up at Natsuki eyes wide, Natsuki made no eye contact with her eyes focused on the enemy.

From under the helmet she could see red eyes peeking through, they were cold. They were hollow. They looked like twin pools of molten blood, and they oozed death.

She observed Natsuki quietly. Every heavy breath, and stammer of eyes as they flickered with, confusion, and fear. But Natsuki stood tall and did not move.

For a few moments all was silent…

Before the leader pushed forwards, swinging out. Natsuki's arms went up. Chest undefended. But she bent back further. The sword grazed her chin as she fell backwards. The leader made swift heavy sweeps of her sword. And Natsuki swerved and rolled out of the way.

Nao watched in horror and enticement as Natsuki engaged their opponent dancing around her blows.

Natsuki felt worn and tired, her feet and hands burnt and swelled. Clash after clash she could feel the weight more and more.

It was a risk but she had to try.

She lashed out all her fury and adrenalin pushed into a final blow.

Towards the head. The leader obviously did not see this coming and could not defend in time.

The sword fell in slow motion, it swept the top of her head. Knocking the helmet off. Honey coloured hair fell out in waves of gold. And Natsuki watched as the woman before her gazed in shock as Natsuki fell to her knees. Natsuki felt deaths cold hand on her shoulder she looked at Nao who stared in horror, and then looked up to lock eyes with her would be killer.

Green met red.

All Natsuki could hear was her heart beat. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Then a loud crack was heard.

….

The sword fell out of the honey haired woman's hands.

It clattered on the floor glimmering brilliantly.

For a few moments you could see pain cross the woman's face.

Then it relaxed and she fell forwards.

On instinct Natsuki reached out to catch her. As the woman crumpled into her arms.

….

Natsuki looked at the woman resting against her in shock.

Then her eyes turned up.

And locked with the figure of Aoi. Panting and holding a very large rock in both hands.

…. Huh?

XOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I found this from a few weeks ago and I don't know why but my creator spirit emerges when I'm supposed to be studying. Its like a sign… or not.<strong>

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and all that jazz.**

**I thought it would be comical for Aoi to be the one to knock Shizuru upside the head. And I know that she is a little creepy but who doesn't like a little bit of crazy Shizuru.**

**Not much else to say other than for a few weeks I'm going to be on umineko so I decided to give you guys a gift and a cliff hanger. I am serious when saying it is my new passion but I was in an adventurous mood and wanted to get another chapter of game up.**

**This one is longer than the last one I believe. So give me credit for that at least. Once again a reminder that my beta cannot beta till the 15****th**** of June. So please just put up with me for a little while.**

**Thanks again. R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Game?**

***peaks out from under a rock* uh… Hey guys. I have no excuse really for leaving this story as long as I have, I have full intentions to finish it, and have gone over the story and have remoulded it a little. Schools been hard as has all of 2012, but I'm looking forward to 2013 so happy new year. My mother is getting better and I feel as though my story writing has become better. I have reread the last chapter and my god the face palming material is astounding, so I will go back and change it eventually.**

**I'm glad I got such good feed back last time, makes me glad I put this story up. I would like to dedicate this chapter too ****Rextimina mainly because they have taken the time to make sure I don't forget this story, its nice to have a fan *tears up* so anyway thank you to Rextimina.**

**Thank you for your patience. Here is your reward.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The world stood still, all manner of life consumed, by the darkness crawling across her vision. Slowly senses began to register. People mumbling incoherently, pain, impassioned pain, spreading across the back of her head. Light flickering, indistinct and unfocused. Peering through aching, reluctant eyes, watching blurry figures standing next to a bright orange blur. A fire?

The mumbling was louder now like muffled shouting, the two figures standing up were obscured by the grass that waved in the apparent wind out of the corner of her eye, she wasn't cold but she wasn't comfortable. The throbbing in her head, anchored her head down into the soft cool earth.

Arms, legs, hands, toes. They all hung lifelessly, feebly twitching as she tried to move her fingers. She felt her whole body creak at any slight movement, she groaned in pain and annoyance. Then the muffled shouting calmed to talking one of the shadows came closer blocking out the warm ball of orange that glowed brilliantly.

Then the world turned to black again.

XOXOXOXOXO

**A few hours ago**

The world stood still. Aoi breathless, heavily panting, eyes widened and cheeks flushed in a angry manner, her twin blues resting irately on the woman in Natsuki's arms. For a few shot moments there were no sounds other than that of harsh breathing that came from each of their mouths'.

But this moment was shattered, in a matter of seconds.

A cry. The sound of a torment and anger was heard, followed by some rapid, jumbled, scrambling. As Nao launched her self at the unconscious woman, sword raised aiming directly at the jugular vain.

Natsuki had never seen eyes as vicious, or as full of hatred.

Her body reacted before her mind, throwing both herself and the woman to the floor. Her green eyes watched as Nao shifted as if in a animalistic rage, her sword swung high above her head, poised.

"Stop!"

The world came back. At full speed.

All eyes looked towards the speaker. Chie.

"That's enough, Nao."

Nao made no look towards her. Eyes focused on the woman cradled like a child in Natsuki's arms.

Swallowing Natsuki, stood firm. The blood on her hands becoming all too noticeable and a familiar, acid like taste started to build in her mouth. She looked right into Nao, straight into her eyes. Even as her fingers began to shake as the need to empty her stomach grew, she did not look away.

There was no need to kill.

"Nao.. Put it down.." Aoi spoke gently, Nao's eyes flickered uneasily to Aoi, her arms seemed to loosen. And a gruff sigh escaped her.

Nao turned her head to the side. She let out a frustrated half scream and threw the blade to the floor. A collective sigh escaped the group. Slowly Natsuki looked back to her would be killer and turned to Aoi.

"What should we do with her?"

Aoi shook her head. If they could not kill her, then she would either have to be left behind or-

"Lets take her with us." Natsuki's looked to Chie. A lop sided smile greeted her, she looked questionably at the woman, before the need to hurl came back at full force.

Gagging and hacking she flung herself to the side of the road, and subsequently emptied her stomach. Aoi rushed over, pulling her hair back, out of her face. Tears collected at the corner of her eyes, as another wave of coughing and gagging took over.

Her muscled in he stomach were tight and pain wracked her body as with nothing left to throw up she resulted to dry heaving. Her tears leaked out of her eyes, one hand coming up to cradle her stomach.

"Here have some water." Aoi offered, Natsuki nodded and took the flask, taking one quick swig and spitting it out onto the dusty road, to clear the taste from her mouth. Oh what she would give for a tooth brush.

Grimacing as the water slipped down her now sore throat. She turned back to Aoi, who had one hand placed on her back rubbing slowly.

She spat once, ridding herself of the last of the taste and gave it back to Aoi.

"Thanks.." She grunted out. A slight blush on her face.

"Don't worry about it.. What kind of person would I be if I left someone in need?"

Those words hit home.. Rather literally, memories of when she was.. Back over there, flashed back. And she couldn't help but think.

_Someone like me._

"Is something the matter, Nat-"

Waving her hands dismissively, she cut off the question with a quick but very final. "No. it's nothing."

Aoi nodded calmly and made her way over to the fuming Nao, who was rifling through the bags strapped to the now rider less horses. Items dropped to the floor, money, rope, small bundles of bed rolls.

Natsuki could feel the anger swarming around Nao as she stripped the horses of anything useful.

"We should kill them." Nao seethed. "They are better off dead- No we are better off if they are dead. Especially if **that** woman is dead."

"Nao, enough. Killing them wont solve anything. In fact it's likely that even more of them will come after us with vengeance." Aoi spoke softly.

"Then what are we supposed to do! Either we let her live and they come after us again! Or we kill her and- No that's not it! We have to kill that woman there is no other way!"

"No, Chie was right. We have to take her with us." Natsuki spoke. Voice sullen, and commanding.

"Are you insane! If we take her captive then the others around here will just jump right back up and come after us!"

"Nao we have no choice. If we kill her then.. You said she was a paladin right? You said they travelled in great numbers. If they found a dead comrade-" Natsuki snapped to Nao face red.

"She is not a comrade!" Nao screamed, her face flushed and her eyes bloodshot, cutting Natsuki off. "That woman.. She…" A frustrated groan escaped Nao's mouth, and she lashed out against the ground, sending dust flying.

"Look, we have no time to be arguing. Lets tie the living guards together and push them down into the foliage, and get this woman tied up, and get the hell out of here." Chie said, awkwardly becoming a voice of reason.

"She's right you two." Aoi spoke quietly. "We don't have the time to argue." And with that she bent down picking up some of the rope and walking over to the unconscious woman.

"We have the horses. Lets use them." Said Natsuki, walking over to Nao and placing a hand on her arm.

One last ragged sigh ripped from Nao's lips. "Okay. Let's tie her up then.."

XOXOXOXOXO

The twin suns now high in the sky, harshly shone down onto the battered backs of the group. Grass and trees slipped past them as they burrowed deeper and deeper into the cliff side forest, that stretched apparently, for over thirty miles. Before hitting a town that lay at the centre of the forest.

They would not get there by nightfall, not even with the horses. Although Natsuki had found that these animals only looked similar to horses, in difference to her world, they had a much higher stamina and were able to handle rough terrain with ease.

As the sun started to disappear, its orange glow becoming dimmer and dimmer through the leaves of the trees, a groan of pain was heard from the woman tossed over one of the horses backs her arms and legs bound.

"We should stop." Nao said, turning back to the rest of the group. A look of annoyance crossed her face. "Let's find a good place to rest."

The group panned out, Natsuki staying with the bound woman, the horse grunted impatiently, stomping his foot on the ground.

After a few short, gradually darkening minutes, Chie appeared a few steps away. "I found a place. The others are already there."

"Right." Natsuki nodded. Tugging on the reigns of the horse, she followed after Chie's disappearing form.

She soon found herself in a small grove. And watched as Nao set about lighting a fire, while Aoi looked through their packs for food. She turned towards the unconscious woman lifting her carefully off the animal and lowering her on to the floor. The woman flopped back like a rag doll, and Natsuki propped her head up with a bed roll, for a few short seconds before tying the horse up. And getting her own stuff from the saddle bags.

A few moments later she had her cloak laid out on the floor Aoi sitting next to her, as close to the fire as they could get the cold night air starting to make itself known. Natsuki sipped at some hot watery soup, that tasted a little like cucumber. She shuffled a little closer to Aoi her fingers clutching the cup as if to squeeze the warmth out of it.

She watched the bound woman out of the corner of her eye, she had given up her own bed roll for the sleeping woman, the firelight illuminated her face, her eyelashes fluttering. Offhandedly she spoke up. "We should save some for her. You know, in case she wakes up."

"No."

It was clear, and it was straight forward.

"What?.." Natsuki asked her eyes wide.

Nao looked at her straight in the face. "I said no. Are you deaf?"

"What do you mean 'No'? You want her to starve? Nao this is a person we're talking about. We can't just.. not feed her."

There was a moment of true silence. Tension was in the air, swarming like wasps around them. Nao and Natsuki, locked in a battle of the eyes. Cold green's bouncing sparks in-between them.

"We don't have the money, or the time to take care of her! She's a liability and a nuisance! We don't have time for her!" Nao's voice lost all calm, hackles raised like knives ready to be thrown.

Natsuki took an sharp intake of air, cooling her initial reaction to snap right back. Instead she lowered her eyelids, furrowing her brow, glaring at Nao.

"Nao she's a per-" Aoi began timidly.

"No! You don't understand! I would rather _Die, _than share my food with _Her!_" Looking at Natsuki square in the eyes. "You don't understand? Or are you just stupid? Or _Maybe_ her pretty face has you distracted you naïve, idiot! People don't have to look like monsters to be one Natsuki!"

"Who are you calling a 'naïve, idiot!'"

"Nao it's _just _a little food-" The last cry of peace was over shadowed by Natsuki's frustrated insults, that Nao threw back, each one more poisonous than the last. Natsuki's already sore throat throbbed as she threw back insult, after insult. But her pride did not allow her to back down.

This went on for several minutes, the camp's air became more, ridged than just plain awkward. The tense air filled the camp, and all that was left was the sound of Nao and Natsuki's laboured angry insults.

Aoi sat helplessly, watching the barbs be thrown, her blue eyes shimmered in sadness at the situation. Then a slight movement caught her eye. As the prisoner, shifted slightly her eyes slid open, squinted and unfocused.

The bound woman let out a groan of pain, her arms twitching under her bindings. She shivered as the cool air scuttled over her arms.

"Guy's I think she's awake." Chie looked up from her soup bowl, turning her head towards the other woman.

Natsuki's yelling trailed off, her body relaxed a little. Not out of relief, but more out of surprise that the woman was not out for longer. Nao stared at the bound 'she devil'. A poker face did little to hide the contempt in her heart.

"She doesn't look too good." Voiced Chie. It was stating the obvious she knew, but it felt as though something needed to be said.

Natsuki was the first to venture forward, kneeling before the figure, she brushed her fingers over the forehead of the woman gently, her hair was mussed, lip's were cracked a little, her cheek had a small bruise that had come form one of Nao's less graceful manoeuvres. Natsuki's eyes softened in slight sorrow at the cuts on the beautiful face, as if the woman was a piece of priceless china, that had been cracked.

Natsuki gave her body a quick once over, other than mud, a little blood, (that probably was not hers.) and the fact that her uniform had become.. A little scruffy, there was little to worry about. Soon after her once over, she felt the woman go slack again. This time a little more relaxed maybe.

Natsuki turned to Nao. "Let's.. just rest.. I'm too tired to care.."

Nao's sharp nod was all she got as the red head, rolled out her bed roll and covered herself with her cloak. Her back turned coldly away from her comrades.

"Natsuki, bunk with me." Said Aoi as she moved slightly over, her bedroll just large enough to fit all of Aoi and half of Natsuki. Grumbling a little but too cold to really complain Natsuki crawled under Aoi's cloak.

"Okay, that's just ridiculous." Chie grinned at them dragging over her own bedroll, and laying it out next to the other two women. "See room for three. At least it'll be warm, ey?"

After covering the trapped woman, on Natsuki's bed roll over, with Natsuki's cloak. The tired form of the said girl collapsed into the warmth of the makeshift bed.

Her eyes sliding close.

OXOXOXOXOX

_**She felt as though she was floating, her feet dangled uselessly in the air? But was this air, the pressure was equal to air but, it flowed strangely. She opened her eyes, the dark, blurs of deep blues covered her vision, no this was not air.**_

_**It was water. Freezing cold water that stabbed her nerves like needles.**_

_**Like clockwork, her hand shot up, covering her mouth like a vice, she watched as precious air escaped her lips, her lungs clenched around the remaining oxygen, trying to keep her gasp reflex stilled.**_

_**There was a strange weight pulling her down, deeper and deeper.**_

_**Unable to hold it anymore, her lungs took a deep breath, she coughed, but there was nothing wrong. No water entered just air. Lowing her hands, more confused than she had ever been, she looked around.**_

_**Nothing only the deep blue of the lonely water that surrounded her, both above and below, but still something dragged her down, there was no harsh hold, it was like a tide that tugged at your feet as you paddled in the sea. **_

_**But as she went deeper it got colder, she started to see ice float up past her, as she got deeper. Huge chunks of ice.**_

_**It got to the point where the water almost glowed in a cool light.**_

_**Her fingers felt numb, but she didn't feel wet. It was as if she was in a mere simulation of water. She let out a light breath, watching as the bubbles rose past her eyes, to wards the surface.. If there was one.**_

_**The ice began to come together, moulding into a kind of solid surface, she felt herself slow, and she landed gently on the ice, the moment her feet hit it, it was like gravity had taken affect, and she found herself weighed down feeling all at once heavier.**_

_**Her head swam with blurred thoughts.**_

_**This was different than the other dreams.**_

_**In those she felt lost in darkness, stranded in a sea of violence. But this was vastly different. There was no pain, and although she was cold it was not uncomfortable.**_

_**A strange feeling pushed her forward, her footsteps echoing in the deep depths of this great stretch of water.**_

_**Slowly the ice started to shift, and form into stairs, tunnelling further down. Without a banister Natsuki found herself waling down these slippery stairs, with the feeling that if she fell she would loose herself.**_

_**The staircase spiralled downwards, and at times the stairs took an almost diagonal slant. Natsuki sank into a sitting position slowly making her way down.**_

_**Then they started to break away from beneath her, startled she tried to scramble backwards slipping off the staircase and hurtling below. She held her breath waiting for the eternity of nothing that opened up below her.**_

_**Her body convulsed as she hit something hard, she took in a sharp breath, and rolled to her side. **_

_**Before her stood a wolf, fur resembling fresh snow, his tall body rippled with muscles as he moved, staring Natsuki in the face with big red eyes.**_

_**She heaved herself up onto her feet, and found herself standing on an shaft of ice, adrift in a calm sea. Her breath puffed small clouds of mist, as she watched as the majestic beast circled her. His footstep echoed, like the tiniest tapping on the glass of a fish tank, each footstep sounded like a earthquake.**_

_**He started to growl, his throat trembling from the thunderous sound. The sea around them rippled out around them, becoming rougher. Then he was gone and the ice with him, Natsuki was sent plunging into ice cold water, as she coughed and spluttered trying to reach the surface.**_

_**XOXOXOXOX**_

"Natsuki!"

"Hey Natsuki!"

"Wake up. Natsuki!"

The blurry voices shook her from her sleeping mind. As she awoke only to find herself shivering as if she had just been thrown into an ice cold bath. Looking up she stared into the worried faces of Chie and Aoi.

"Huh..? What…?"

"Natsuki..? Are you alright? You're shivering.." Asked Chie, as Aoi pulled the cloak tighter around Natsuki's quaking body.

"..I'm okay.. Thanks." She said, relaxing into the warm fur. A small smile on her face as Chie left both her and Aoi alone, for a few moments and Akito fluttered down onto his mistresses arm.

"Natsuki.. The.. Uh.. Woman is up." Unsure of what to call her and not wanting to use Nao's less than savoury name for her, she gestured to the woman sitting up against the tree.

Her back straight, her head held tall with pride, her hands although tied behind her back, helped to push her chest out prideful, her eyes shut in a peaceful meditating state, and her face pulled into a expressionless mask. She sat as though she were taking place in a Japanese tea ceremony and Natsuki couldn't help but think of her as such, a traditional Japanese beauty.

Natsuki tried with all her might to describe the beauty of this woman, but no word seemed adequate, she supposed that the word gorgeous could fit, but could not describe it to the full extent. she always assumed she would be beautiful, she was even as she slept, but Natsuki was unprepared for the sheer take-your-breath-away, bring-tears-to-your-eyes magnitude of the beauty.

Natsuki flushed pink, her mouth turned a little dry, letting out a breath as her words caught in her throat, she could feel herself about to blurt out a mangle of words that would make no sense. Slapping her hand over her mouth she instantly felt warm again, and looked away from the young woman. Unaware that Aoi had just watched the whole exchange and was covering her smile behind her hand.

She seemed oblivious to both Natsuki's inner turmoil, and Nao's venomous glares, who sat across the camp, glaring at the bound woman with all her might.

"Maybe you should talk with her." Natsuki turned to Aoi, who had taken to whispering, probably to make sure Nao didn't hear. "Nao.. Well she tried earlier.. But I wouldn't really call it talking."

Natsuki looked again at the beautiful woman, letting out a light sigh as she shuffled towards her.

"..Hello?" She asked attentively, watching as eyes like molten magma opened and turned towards her. Her own eyes opened a little wider at the eye contact, she gulped a little as she felt the red eyes trace her body.

Then she realised she had no idea what she had come over here to talk about. The realisation made her almost gape like a fish. And she scratched her cheek nervously.

The woman regarded her for a few moment, without talking. Before obviously getting both, a little annoyed that someone had interrupted and amused at the expression Natsuki was making.

"Yes?" Her accented voice fluttered from her lips, pulling into a emotionless but beautiful smile.

Flustered like no tomorrow Natsuki asked the first thing that came to mind. "How's your food?" All the while thinking 'Gah!'

"M-my what?" A little confused, the beauty lost her smile.

"No- Ah damn it. I meant- oh never mind." Moving towards the fire, Natsuki grabbed a piece of bread, and moved back over to the tied woman, glaring a little at Nao as if to say 'Go on stop me.' She dropped to her knees, and held out the bread.

"Here eat." She said, not making eye contact.

"That's very kind of you, but as you can see, I'm not capable of using my hands at the moment." Said the woman, tugging at the ropes to show Natsuki.

Natsuki opened her mouth, but was cut off.

"No! You are not untying her!" Shouted Nao, a bitter look on her face.

"I hate to say it Nat, but red has a point. I'm not comfortable with that either." Said Chie who had been watching the whole exchange with glee.

"Sorry Natsuki. Me too." Said Aoi apologetically.

"So what am I gonna do? I can't let her starve." Natsuki said.

"Well you could always feed me." All was silent for a few moments.

"Say what now?" Natsuki's voice strained a little, as if someone had just forced her to swallow a chilli pepper.

The woman said nothing, only smiled once more, waiting for Natsuki to take it in.

"Feed you? Me? Why me? Why not Aoi- Chie? Na-" Natsuki was cut off by a glare from across the camp.

"You do not have to. I did not even ask to be fed. It was after all your idea." The smile seemed to grow a few centimetres.

"B-but I.. Fine. Okay fine. I'll do it." Ripping off a small piece, she held it to the lips of the captive. "H-here!" She yelped out, her voice going a few octaves higher.

Not daring to look, she felt the piece of bread being taken from her hand, gently, the captives lips brushing against her hand, making her face go even redder. She heard Chie break a little letting out a soft snigger. So she gave her a glare that screamed 'bloody murder'. It was surprising how calm everyone was, but she put it down to the fact that the smiling woman's arms were tightly tied behind her.

As for the woman herself, she seemed calmer and more relaxed than anyone. Maybe she had decided that if she wasn't dead by now they had no intention to kill her, besides that it was probably always better to be kind to your captors, and give them no reason to harm you… Well considering the fact that yesterday she had tired to kill them.. She guessed she had decided to play it as safe as she could.

Due to her brooding, she had long forgotten to feel embarrassment over feeding an attractive person, like a machine she tore of bits of the bread systematically delivering them to the mouth of the woman, who took them gently and chewed before going back for another one.

After the last piece she watched as the woman drew back, sending her a smile and giving her a thank you.

"Don't worry about it.." Said Natsuki, her voice getting back it's embarrassed feel. Aoi walked over a few seconds later offering food for Natsuki herself. Taking it with a nod Natsuki set to eating it, not bothering to move away from the captive.

For a few moments they were left alone as the others busied themselves, finishing eating and packing away.

Natsuki saw the woman lean forward out of the corner of her eye and looked up to meet with yet another smiling face.

"If you do not mind? May I ask your name?"

Natsuki made a slightly worried and unsure face.

"I do not know if you know mine. It is Shizuru, Shizuru Viola."

Natsuki fell quiet, calmly eating her food, for a few seconds she stared only at her food.

"Natsuki Kuga…" She muttered out, shovelling the last bite of food into her mouth and swallowing without much chewing, she then turned to where Chie was standing, storming off.

As she came close, Chie grinned at her. "Hello Nat, having fun?"

Natsuki sniffed and pushed Chie before turning to the tied up horse and undoing the water pouch. "Shut up, Chie" She said taking a swig. Before moving back to Shizuru.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked tersely, Shizuru looked up at her, her red eyes were like furnaces that made Natsuki's cheeks burn.

"Please." Shizuru smiled. Natsuki mumbled something about her being too relaxed, before walking over and awkwardly allowing the woman to drink from the pouch. As she pulled away she couldn't help but watch a stray drop of water run down the chin of the captive woman, blushing she made a quick escape.

A few minutes later she was confronted by a fuming Nao.

"What-the-heck? Natsuki!" she fumed "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just fed and.. Watered her a little.." It kind of made her feel like she was talking about a plant or animal.

"Okay.. Fine, I'll let it go. You don't know anything, and that's fine. Just… don't.. get.." The redhead let out a heavy sigh. "Don't get too involved.." And with that Nao walked to the captive woman's side and ordered her to stand up.

Aoi came up behind Natsuki, putting her hand on her back and guiding her away from the other three women. And over to one of the other horses.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

About an hour later and they were on the road again, this time heading to a large stretch of mountainous terrain, full of caves and mines.

Nao had been clear that they would not venture even close to the next town over, for fear of ambush, but she had been clear that even if they did not venture near a town for weeks on end, eventually they would have to fight, be it wild animals, bandits, more black guard.. More Paladins.

They kept far in land away from roads, within the brush. They moved relatively quickly, and without notice. Nao always keeping one hand on the hilt of her sword, Akito making constant journey's upwards above the trees to keep them on track.

Natsuki and Shizuru were on one horse, with Chie and Aoi on another, Nao was on her own at the front, luckily she had agreed it would be easier to move with them all on horse back, not dragging Shizuru behind.

They had gagged the woman however, making sure that if they did see some black guard through the trees that she could not call out to them.

Despite her general calmness she had wrestled a little as they gagged her, glaring at Nao the whole time. And was all too happy to be away from her, at the suggestion of who would share the horses Natsuki had put up a weak fight but she knew there was no way Nao would share with Shizuru, and vice versa. Aoi would probably have a panic attack if put on the same horse with her, and Chie.. Well Shizuru would probably knock her off the horse, if she tried anything.. Not that she would.. But it was Chie.

All that left was Natsuki, and despite the permanent blush, Natsuki had eventually gotten used to the proximity. Shizuru smelt nice, and it wasn't as if she was pressing up against an ugly person. Shizuru, being behind Natsuki, had pressed up behind her as close as she could to stop her from falling. This, of course meant, that every time the woman breathed Natsuki could feel it on her neck. At first it had made the hair's on her neck jump up.

But she eventually had gotten used to it and shrugged off the heavy beat of her heart. She wasn't one for touching, so she put it down to nerves, and the fact she felt a little uncomfortable.

The constant tap of her swords scabbard hitting the horses saddle was a tiny, but welcome distraction, and soon she had blocked all thoughts of the woman behind her from her mind.

A few hours later, well to be exact five hours later, Natsuki fell from the horse as if someone had shoved a mango up her.. Well Natsuki couldn't even finish the thought without blushing, and she waddled over to a tree, leaning up against it rubbing her legs together in pain, she would be walking funny for weeks.

"How far are we away now?" She whined.

Nao looked at her with a devilish grin "Why, are your widdle legs sore? Aw poor baby."

"I'm glad my pain brings you joy, you idiot."

Nao laughed "Mhmn! Yeah good insult, now go eat and feed your pet too, we are gonna be travelling for another four hours at least."

"Joy~" Natsuki let the joyless response fall from her lips. As she realised that Shizuru still hadn't gotten off the horse yet.

Natsuki waddled back over to her.

"Can't get down?" She asked. Fighting the blush off her cheeks. Untying the gag and taking it out.

"Hm. Well I would rather not get kicked by a war horse… may hurt a tad, don't you think so?" She said, smiling away. Trying to rub her mouth on her shoulder, due to her tied hands.

"Yeah maybe.. Just a little though." Natsuki smirked. Her battle with blushing, won.

"Still, if you would give me a hand, I would forever be in your debt." The woman said, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Sure. Like you're not already in my debt." Natsuki said sarcastically as she lifted the woman off the horse.

"Well, I wouldn't complain if I had a pretty woman in my debt." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki, stretching as best she could.

"Isn't it bad luck to call yourself a 'pretty woman'?"

"Only if you're lying, my dear miss Kuga."

"You sure have a lot of confidence.." Natsuki laughed awkwardly.

"I am in no ignorance of my own beauty. You, however.."

This was where Natsuki did a double take, and flushed. Turning her back on the chuckling woman and storming off, calling back to her. "You're terrible!"

She walked past a smirking Chie and promptly told her where to shove it.

Natsuki went to get food from Aoi, roughly shoving the food into her mouth, before making her way back to shizuru.

"Here, you hungry?" She asked.

"Yes, are you going to feed me agai-.""Yes" Natsuki cut her off, stopping her teasing. "And stop teasing me, I don't know you well enough for that." She said, ripping of a chunk, larger than the pieces she fed her this morning but Natsuki didn't want to waste any more time than she had to.

Soon after they were back on the horses and riding towards their destination. The ground was dusty and as the horses moved their heavy steps thumped on the ground in a rhythmic tone. Natsuki had to duck a few times as they moved under some of the lower foliage, the trees sheltered them from the sun, so the heat wasn't unbearable.

The terrain was becoming increasingly hilly, the gaps between trees widening and their footing becoming increasingly rocky.

"Are we getting close Nao." called Aoi from the back.

"Yes but it's gonna be a tougher ride from here on out."Natsuki groaned, thinking of her poor backside. Hearing Chie's laugh from behind her, Natsuki almost turned to glare at her.

Grumbling she tightened her hold on the reins, shifting to get a little more comfortable, feeling Shizuru shift as well to get into a more comfortable position.

"Suck it up Kuga!" Nao called backwards. As she cantered ahead a little.

Akito then came to peck Nao squarely on the forehead, before flying back to where Aoi was. Hearing Nao scream 'Freaking bird, that hurt'. was more than enough revenge for Natsuki, as she started the laugh.

XOXOXOXOX

It was sundown before the mountains finally came into view, and Nao turned to everyone her face grumpy, even she must be feeling the long ride by now Natsuki thought, wincing.

"Okay.. We are almost there. We have around an hour of light left, if we pace ourselves we should be able to get to the edge of these woods rather quickly. Plus It should put a bit more time between us and the black guard." Nao looked at Natsuki. "You okay there Kuga? If we have to we can stop.""No! I'm fine.. Just a little tired." Natsuki said ignoring the pain of over eight hours riding a horse.

"Sure that's why your face is pulled into such a-" Thunk!

A arrow whizzed though the air, Nao turned her head as it grazed past her cheek, hitting the near by tree and imbedding itself in it.

From a little ways off, figures immerged from the brush, some with swords held high, others with arrows trained on them. Aoi almost shrieked, her mouth being covered by Chie. As more arrows shot towards them, cutting the air.

"Nao!" Yelled Chie, surging the horse forward.

"Got it! Natsuki, follow me keep close!" And off they rode, at breakneck speed, as arrows flew past them, some hitting the ground where they had stood moments before. Their footing was uneven on the cliffy path, pebbles slipped away from under the hooves of the horses, as they guided them deeper into the range of mountains.

Natsuki swore as her horse lost its footing, gaining it back, as quickly as it could as each of them tore down the treacherous path.

For a few moments they were out of their pursuers eye sight, and used the few seconds they had to race towards a set of winding rock passage ways that performed as a thin road along the side of the mountains.

The thunder of hooves soon followed and Natsuki found herself caught between a rough rock face and a sheer drop to god knows where on her left and right sides. She was going at such a speed that a slip could end up with her cheek crashing into the cliff face and ripping all the skin off. And behind were a good fifteen trained fighters shooting arrows at her.

Nao swerved round a bend leading further up on to a larger but no less slippery road. Pebbles rolled down the path as they rode past, they forced their houses higher up, trying to get better footing. The further they rode in the less steep the drop seemed to get, it still lead into darkness but the way down became more slide like.

This was when, a passing arrow hit Natsuki in her left arm. She screamed in pain, the horse bucking and sliding sending both Natsuki and Shizuru down the slope. Hitting the ground with a hard thump, Natsuki rolled, the world spinning as the pain in her arm exploded like fireworks, she watched as the sky appeared for a second only to be replaced with the rock face she was sliding down.

She tried to stop herself, digging in her heels, but this only made her feet burn, the momentum too great to stop.

She heard her name being screamed from above and watched as the bound Shizuru, rolled down the cliff as well.

Then the slope ended and she was in the air, falling the sky and all light becoming further away, she felt weightless for a moment, before she plunged into the cold water beneath her.

Darkness clouded her vision. But unlike the top where you couldn't see anything, she could she a faint shape falling in seconds after her.

Like clockwork her body, sprang into action and she swum up breaking the surface. Taking a deep gasping breath she glanced around, before diving back under to rescue the other figure.

It was so dark under the water she could barely see a centimetre in front of her, but she could just make out the movements of a struggling person. She reached out feeling fabric and catching it, yanking it towards her.

With Shizuru in her grasp she broke the surface once again, coughing. Ripping out the woman's gag, she threw it away, and dragged the both of them over to the side to a rock she had been able to make out due to the glowing moss on it. Ignoring the pain in her arm she lifted herself and Shizuru on to the rock, and allowed her to cough the rest of the water from her lungs.

Clutching her wounded arm she could feel what was left of the arrow after the fall, she tried to yank it out, only to grimace in immense pain, stopping. It wasn't as easy as I looked.

"..You must take that out.."

Natsuki turned to Shizuru, who was looking at her seriously. "If it gets infected. You will most probably die. You must wash and bandage it the best you can." Shizuru spoke hoarsely, the last of the water had escaped her lungs.

Natsuki tried again holding what was left of the arrows shaft she gave a light tug, instantly yelping and shying away from contact. She gritted her teeth in pain. Looking away from Shizuru.

"Untie me." It was more a command than a question. "I will take it out for you."

Natsuki eyed the woman carefully. "..I'm not sure.."

"If you do not take it out you will probably die of infection, or whatever poison they may of put on that arrow. I am offering to take it out. Do not worry, I am not stupid enough to try to kill you with no weapon."

Pausing for a minute, Natsuki nodded reluctantly Glaring as she moved to untie the woman, her fingers shaking.

"It's going straight back on afterwards." Natsuki stated her voice clearly betrayed her mistrust.

Once free Shizuru, moved a little her fingers stretching out and then clenching, before she turned to Natsuki, without mercy she gripped the shaft firmly and yanked, the arrow pulled from Natsuki within a second. Natsuki held her breath to hold in her pained scream, tears collecting round her eyes. Shizuru placed her hand on the wound ordering the still indignant Natsuki to rip her sleeve. As she did so Shizuru inspected the arrowhead.

"You are lucky. This is not poisoned, good for you." Shizuru tossed the ruined arrow into the murky depths below, as Natsuki handed her part of her ripped sleeve. Shizuru tightly wrapped the wound in the bandage after dabbing it a few times with the damped edge of her own sleeve.

Rubbing the bandage Natsuki thanked her. And told her to place her hands together again, in fount of her she wrapped the rope round one of the wrists of the woman, surprised by how much rope had been used in the first binding.

It was kind of like a makeshift leash, 'just to make sure you don't run off.' She had told Shizuru.

They sat there for a few moments, wondering what to do, Natsuki was new to this world and had been following Nao, asking Shizuru, the enemy where to go, wasn't the best idea at the present time, besides even if she did ask, she doubted Shizuru even knew where they both where even now. Pondering for a while longer Natsuki decided to at least head in the direction Nao had been heading.

Maybe if she were lucky she would meet up with them again. If they hadn't been killed or captured. The thought made her heart clench even if she made it out of here she didn't know where to go, what to do, or even if Nao and the rest of them were still living.

She was trapped in this.. Underground river with the enemy. No food, no map. She didn't even know where she should be heading. For all she knew Nao could have been running to nowhere. Aoi had been dragged along as had Chie. Did any of them even know what to do or where to go?

All she had on her was a sword and a small pouch full, of water.

She turned to her.. New companion.. The woman had once again entered a meditative state, eyes closed and breathing calm.

"We should move." she said uncertainly.

Red eyes cracked open. "Okay.. Where? I assume you do not know where these tunnels lead.""Th-that's beside the point, we need to get moving somewhere. You never know when the next problem will come out of the woodwork…" Natsuki finished weakly.

Sighing Shizuru, got up peering into the darkness ahead. "Very well, if we follow the way the water is flowing we should make it out."

"Uh.. Right?" Natsuki nodded, moving across the rock, her eyes slowly getting used to the darkness could see a small set of stones set out like a path. And for a second Natsuki thanked god that she hadn't fallen a second later, or she may have hit those very rocks she was now about to step on.

As Shizuru, jumped onto the first, stone gracefully Natsuki couldn't help but feel more alone than ever.

XOXOXOX

**Okay done. Thank god for that. I promise I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Now my plans for this are more clear, god this is going to be so much more easy to write. Oh thank god for that. Once I got the Shiznat in this chapter was as easy as pie.**

**I want to thank you guys for being patient with me. As for the dream sequences, do not worry these will be addressed soon.**

**Please tell me what you thought okay thank you. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

Game chapter 7

It had been well over three hours by now, the chilled underground caverns were devoid of almost all light, except for a few faintly glowing fungus, that grew off the dark craggy walls. Knee high in arctic cold water, Natsuki fumbled her fingers across the slimy stones and moss covered walls of the cavern, ignoring the soggy, wet and slippery feelings, as the moss stuck to her fingers, her clothes were heavy and clung to her body, weighing her down and allowing the cold to seep though and shake her body with shivers, her injured arm ached, the cloth that bound it was dyed red with her own blood.

Behind her Shizuru followed with apparent ease, the makeshift leash Natsuki had tied around her wrists, was held tightly between Natsuki's numb, red fingers and despite the handicap of having no hands, she seemed to have less of a problem than Natsuki did navigating her way through the water.

Shizuru did however seem to be having more trouble with the cold than Natsuki did, her hands looked almost blue as she subconsciously flexed her fingers, and her lips had turned purple from the temperature, the rope had rubbed slightly making her wrists red and raw.

The only sounds where the sloshing of legs through water, that drowned out any drip or other minor sound around.

They were now simply fumbling through the darkness hoping for a way back up the cliff side, in the distance there was the sound of running water, possibly leading deeper into the cave system that seemed to run all over the cliffs.

Natsuki slowed to a halt, in the dim light she could make out a few dark tunnels, the channel of water split into forks and turns, the water glittered as it tumbled over the edges of the tunnels leading deeper into the cave.

Faltering in her footsteps, Natsuki sunk against the cave wall, a ragged sigh fell from her lips, as she turned to her ward.

"Any ideas?"

"We have no food, we have no drinkable water, and we are soaking wet, in a freezing cold cave, if we stop moving we are done for, help will not come for us. I suggest taking the path to where the water flows too." Shizuru's eyes were clouded in a shroud of barriers that guarded her emotions. However her body quaked with chills and no matter how she tried she couldn't of hidden her tiredness.

With a sharp nod Natsuki moved forward, the pretty woman behind her no doubt had more of a idea of what to do in this situation, and as they were stuck together at least for the moment she doubted any kind of deceit.

Taking the lightest rout as suggested, Natsuki found herself venturing deeper into the cave, the stones underfoot were unsteady and Natsuki had to guide both herself and her prisoner down the steep slope.

Her feet dug as deep as they could into the, slippery surface. But that still could not detour a few moments of loss footing.

Eventually the path lost its slope, and Natsuki found herself standing within a high cavern, she tried to take a step forward but felt herself pulled back.

"What is it?"

"Now that we are in a more open area, we should try to follow any draft that there may be-"Shizuru stopped in mid sentence. Natsuki could see the outline of her head perk up. Then Natsuki heard it. Distant but it was there the sound of pained groans.

Natsuki heard Shizuru's 'tsk' as she no doubt recognised the sound.

"Ghouls.. Just what I need." There was a growl in her voice, that held both experience and endless annoyance.

Feeling her heart jump into her throat, Natsuki spun on her heels, face to face with the captive woman, she managed a small squeak of 'Ghouls?' right before the other woman, pushed her to the wall.

"Be silent. Keep to the wall."

Heart thumping wildly within her chest, Natsuki scanned the cavern, although knowing that she was being perfectly still, she could hear the sounds of groaning getting closer along with the heavy sloshing of dragged footsteps, she whimpered slightly, but Shizuru glared at her with her red eyes glinting dangerously, making her swallow the sounds.

Shivering from both the cold and the steadily growing feeling of fear, Natsuki focused on the darkness, the glowing moss doing little to nothing to remedy their situation other than making a few of the exits of the cavern visible, for some reason she doubted that before she came to this world that she would of even seen this much.

She could hear them more clearly now, but as of yet she had not seen them. Natsuki was a gamer, she knew what ghouls where, the undead. Walking corpses like zombies but they looked as though they had been flayed and starved. At least that is what she thought they were.

She could feel Shizuru's body pressing against her, although woman was defiantly more interested on what was actually going on around her than their proximity at the moment. Shizuru pushed her head against Natsuki's her mouth only a breath away from her ear, if Natsuki thought it was impossible to become more tense than she was before she was mistaken.

A harsh whisper ran across her pale skin. "Don't make a sound. They are blind, but not deaf."

With a stiff nod, Natsuki strained to hear, over the heavy groaning coming from the tunnels ahead. When the first figure dragged itself into vision, Natsuki felt her heart drop, she could hear every laboured and rasped breath from the creature. She saw more come into view thanking god for the lack of vision within the dark cave.

They stood mindlessly their shadowy outlines hunched over, as if in constant pain, their guttural groans only adding to this. Slowly they filtered in and in moments there were ten of them.

Natsuki could feel fear bubbling in her throat in the form of a terrified yelp, she swallowed as hard as she could Shizuru's hand over her mouth was like a barrier at this moment. The moment she removed it Natsuki knew she would scream, or whimper, alerting the creatures over.

Minutes.

Hours.

Natsuki didn't care. But as they drew on so did the ghouls coming closer and closer.

Heart beating in overdrive, Natsuki neglected to feel the weight of Shizuru shift unstill it was too late.

Natsuki felt her body being pushed backwards further into the cave wall. Eyes wide she realised with terror that Shizuru's body weight wasn't all that had left her.

In her now free hands Shizuru clasped Natsuki's sword, her hand tightly on the hilt she drew the sword, cutting through the nearest ghoul like a hot knife through butter, the ghoul let out a gasping wail as it's body crashed into the water unmoving, the other ghouls snarled rabidly, their stumbling slow footsteps now replaced with frantic and murderous ones.

Unarmed Natsuki could only stare as the sword danced for Shizuru, it's edge glittering in the faint light. Within seconds the second ghoul fell prey to Shizuru's skilled precision strikes.

The third fell just as quickly, its dismembered head spun as if in slow motion through the air.

In the distance more wails were heard, and Natsuki watched helplessly as Shizuru's head jerked as if to acknowledge the sound, just before she sent a sharp kick to the gut of one of the ghouls, sending it backwards against the last ghoul, before she ran the two through with one blow.

Not even waiting for them to hit the floor, shizuru glanced once in Natsuki's direction, just before she took off down one of the tunnels. Leaving Natsuki alone in the dark.

Thieved of her sword, Natsuki shook more violently than ever, on shaky legs she rose up, taking a second to look at the ghouls mangled remains, she tore after Shizuru. As she ran the tunnel split up becoming maze like. Relying on the faint outline of the women in front, Natsuki was filled with a sense of betrayal.

After all Natsuki had done for her.

Giving her food and water. Even when she was a prisoner.

Natsuki's fear turned into anger. The thing was that even after all she had done Natsuki couldn't deny she hadn't seen this coming. In fact she was surprised that it hadn't happened sooner, given that display of prowess with the sword Natsuki was surprised they had even managed to capture her.

Although her movements from their first fight had seemed more violent and less controlled.

In the distance Natsuki could see Shizuru's silhouette, the women had cut down several more ghouls, as they lay twitching at her feet. Natsuki could see her look down, and remembered a moment from earlier.

_I suggest taking the path to where the water flows too_.

Looking down herself Natsuki could see the water clearly flowing in a certain direction.

Shizuru was following the water currents they were acting as a guide.

Suddenly from one of the side tunnels a group of ghouls sprung out, their soulless and gaping holes where their eyes should have been were pointed straight in Natsuki's direction.

Natsuki leapt forward to avoid a swing taken at her, before she dashed off, her heavy footsteps were echoed by the footsteps and Natsuki had no doubt that her footsteps were drawing more and more ghouls towards her.

She ran hard and fast, managing to gain a little distance from the following ghouls.

Eventually she came to a stop the water had become deeper and more fast running and she realised she stood at the mouth of a waterfall, feeling her feet slip she jumped up onto one of the platforms that ran alongside both sides of the room, they created a channel for the water to flow. In the walls were numerous holes. Each containing a body.

All around her were the bodies of fallen soldiers, this was a tomb.

Their swords held between their bone fingers, their bodies clothed in ancient armour.

Stood staring down into the rapidly flowing water stood Shizuru, Natsuki could clearly see now the calculating look on her face, one jump and that would be it she would be dragged towards the waterfall.

Suddenly the ghouls burst into the chamber. Some were pushed forward into the rapids and dragged away, but more clung like leaches to the sides climbing up onto the platforms.

Shizuru looked up just in time to see the ghouls enter the room. Drawing closer to the edge, she reluctantly turned.

Natsuki cried out desperately as the ghouls grabbed hold of one of her legs.

Hand outreached she called out.

"Help!" Panic stuck, her body was dragged backwards. "Please! Save me!"

Shizuru paused. She turned and ripped a sword from one of the dead soldiers hands. Unsheathing it she threw it towards Natsuki.

The sword clattered on the ground. Shizuru locked eyes with the wide eyes hysteric Natsuki.

With a voice colder and more sharp than a blade, she called out.

"Prove you are worth saving."

Then Shizuru turned and dived, her body disappearing from Natsuki's view.

Natsuki kicked and lashed out, the naked blade before her shone like hope, and when her cold fingers grasped it she could feel life pulse through her.

Spinning she swung the sword with great force, the ghoul holding her, let go as its head rolled on the floor, franticly she swung again moving backwards, lopping off another's the ball in her throat rose again as she watched as more stumbled through the darkness towards her, which a gut wrenching howl one lunged, she swung her hands up in defence, feeling something burst from her fingers, as if someone had opened a valve, her body was flung back and a blinding white light filled the small room, everything became cold, there was no sound, struggling to see Natsuki, didn't even manage to open her eyes as she landed in the cold water behind her, her body swallowed but the waters gaping depths. She felt as though she were a rag doll as she was thrown about in the current. opening her eyes one last time she met clouded darkness, before her consciousness slipped away.

XOXOXOXOXXO

A warm feeling.A safe feeling?Natsuki's heavy head lay upon something hard, she twitched her fingers feeling the fragile and familiar feeling of grass beneath her fingers. On top of her was her cloak that was surprisingly dry.

Slowly she cracked her eyes open, to meet the blurry forms of the surrounding trees, everything was painted orange from the fire that crackled beside her, it created a little bubble of light and warmth fighting off the darkness that lurked behind the trees.

Her eyes slipped closed once more for a moment, as she took in a deep breath, her chest painfully expanded, and she coughed.

A rustle came from beside her, turning her head she opened her eyes to see the figure of Shizuru, her body hunched over near a tree trunk, her hair still damp in hung over her shoulders, she was wearing only a shirt, that wasn't quite dry, and on her right shoulder rested the hilt of a sheathed sword, her right hand resting on it. Her head hung as if she were asleep, but Natsuki doubted it.

Her doubt was met as red eyes opened and rested on her, letting out not so much as a sigh, the woman's painted smile was once again on her lips.

Natsuki narrowed her green eyes, no matter how beautiful Natsuki found that smile now one of the most unsettling things that she had ever set her eyes on, she could almost feel its superficial kindness seeping through like a crack in a dam.

"So you're awake…"Natsuki stared at the woman, she found herself watching every shift, every movement. Slowly Natsuki sat up the cloak slipped down to reveal the fact that she wasn't wearing much else other than her underwear.

Squawking in panic she pulled the cloak right up to her chin. From her side she heard a musical laughter. Her cheeks filled with embarrassment, scowling as nastily as she could she turned her gaze to the laughing woman.

"Stop laughing." she growled out.

Slowly the laugh filtered from the air. Shifting so that the cloak wouldn't fall Natsuki pulled herself up into a sitting position.

Shizuru was the first to break the silence. "You probably shouldn't get up-"At the sound of concern, Natsuki felt a rush of hot white anger. Adrenalin shot through her in a burst of fury and she shakily shot to her feet, letting her anger out in the form of a horse bark of. "You left me to die!" just before her legs gave way and she found herself once again floundering on the ground, struggling to lift her face up.

With an exasperated sigh Shizuru watched as Natsuki struggled for a moment then locked her calm red eyes with the others livid green.

"I would prefer to say 'I saved myself.'" Shizuru said in a matter-of-fact tone, keeping her gaze on the other girl she dipped her gaze for a moment. "And may I just say that is a daring breast binding you wear. Where did you get it?"

Natsuki's face flashed to white, her head snapped down, realising she had given the other quite the ample view of her cleavage.

"Stop Looking!" she screeched like a banshee, her right arm searching for something to throw at the red eyed woman.

"Okay, okay. I will not look.." she covered her eyes with her hand. "..There, is this satisfactory?"

"Find the nearest cliff and jump off it, then we will be A-ok." Natsuki growled, turning her body away from view.

"That's awfully cold." Shizuru uncovered her eyes a little. "It is not like I was trying to kill you personally."

"No you just left me in a room, filled with the freaking walking dead!" Natsuki spat.

"True, but I did drag you out of the water, and stopped you from freezing to death while the cloak dried."

Natsuki stopped her retort before she started it. And glanced at the older woman. Like a cornered animal, she snarled at the woman. "What-did-you-do?"

"I quite simply saved your life. You fell into freezing cold water unconscious, so I swam out rescued you, brought you back to shore, you were practically blue and I wasn't fairing much better. Unfortunately I'm not as adapt in magic as I would like, so I lit a fire, undressed us both and as the cloak dried I used my own body heat to keep you warm… the cloak only dried out enough about ten minutes ago. If you had awoken then I would of probably been in my arms."

Shizuru was then met with the vision of a cloak smacking straight into her head, the surprise of it sent her head back a little smacking it straight into the tree she was resting against.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked pealing it off of her face, and dropping it to the ground.

"Shut up! You damn _pervert_! Go _fucking_ die!" Natsuki snapped, as she struggled to get her clothes on, despite having legs that seemed as though they were made of jelly. Jumping around as she tried to get back into her clothes, she once again fell hitting her arm on a tree, shouting in pain she abandoned her clothes for a moment to rub her now sore arm.

"Would you sit down?"

"No!" Natsuki yelled, whilst struggling with her trousers once more.

"Very well, go, run off into the dark woods on your own, never mind about what if lurking out there. I mean its probably only a few hungry predators and you do not know where the nearest town is, or even if your companions went there." With a sigh the elder woman stretched her arms. "Or.. Maybe you will just run into some less than savoury people, such as bandits or slavers… maybe even the black guard again… Miss Yukki is not around this time you do know this correct?"

As Natsuki stopped, she slowly finished pulling on her top, and groaned, with a huff she dropped to the ground ungracefully, her legs sighed in approval of the weight being taken off them. Shizuru nodded, as if to say 'that's what I thought' Making the green eyed girl, tighten her jaw.

"..Fine.. You win…"

Shizuru smiled, she shuffled closer to the fire and threw the cloak back at Natsuki.

"My mission is to bring you in. However given our current.. Predicament.. It is now unwise to make a enemy of you. So for the moment lets make a deal. I will not attack you. You will not attack me."

"So.. You want to make a truce?"

"Correct. I have no interest in dying. Safety in numbers that sort of philosophy."

Natsuki put her finger to her chin, pretending to think about it. "um.. Yeah not on your fucking life."

"You may find that without me, you would not have a life to put it on." Shizuru lectured. "Please do not be difficult. I like this no more than you."

"Given the fact that you have some weird look in your eyes at the moment I find that difficult to believe"

"Hm? What look?" Shizuru spoke dryly, her eyes running over the girls form, Shizuru couldn't deny that she had exaggerated this look compared to her last one.

"That look. Stop it!" Once again the cloak was thrown in Shizuru's face.

Deciding not to give the object that kept getting thrown at her back to the offender, Shizuru rolled it up and looked at the girl across from her. She could almost feel the nervousness seem off this girl in great waves. For the past few hours she had been staring at the girl, trying to pick her apart, she was no rebel that was for sure her skin was too soft her hair too shiny.

The wear and tear on her features were too fresh, she looked as though she had spent the majority of her life in safe comfort, not traipsing about mountains and forests.

She could tell by the way she stumbled about in the caverns and the way she rode a horse. The way she held a sword, and in all honesty Shizuru was ashamed that she had been beaten by the woman in front of her and a farm girl who had smacked her over the head with a rock. Shizuru's hand went up to her head to rub at where the bump had been, cursing herself for getting too involved with the Yuuki fight. However given their pat it was explainable.

In all honesty she was hoping that the girl would be a little naïve. And she had been pleasantly surprised, although she wasn't expecting the extent of the naivety present. It was as if the girl was a newborn just learning to walk looking at the world through wide innocent eyes.

She was trusting to a fault, and Shizuru couldn't help but to think that the girl had incredible luck when it came to the people she had met so far in the world up till now, what kind of place would this girl have to come from so show kindness so freely.

Plus there was 'the mark' she had seen on the girls skin. A sign of favour by the gods, at least that was what the ancient texts from the royal palace had said, as had her tutors when she had been found blessed with the same mark. Strangely enough the girls mark was in the exact same place only on the opposite side of her body. Her fingers gripped the cloth where the mark was situated.

Shaking her head she forced all thought of the ancient text, and legends from her head. Slowly she look in the still struggling Natsuki form, trying to think of the best way to deal with her stubbornness.

Suddenly a loud throaty howl pieced the night, it belonged to no animal Natsuki had ever heard of, her blood curdled and she shuffled closer to the fire, her eyes wide like a feeding gazelle, she whispered. "What was that?"

For a moment Shizuru listened as two other howling voices joined the symphony. "Well I think… that they are Bear-hounds…"

"B-bear-hounds? What are those?"

Shizuru cocked a brow, a bear-hound was a large vicious hunter that preyed on livestock, they were a blight to the towns and villages of most of the east continent, even a foreigner would of known of them. "They are large, with teeth, and they eat meat. _Any _meat. That is all you need to know."

Natsuki gulped visibly. "They- they won't come near us will they?"

With a practiced smile Shizuru reassured the younger woman. "No. I do not think they will. They stalk the near the villages, or on large game after dark. We should be fine."

"Oh okay." Natsuki relaxed a little, but as the howl sounded a little closer, she froze and shuffled closer to Shizuru.

"So…"

"So?" Asked Natsuki.

"Were you, or were you not going to leave, after you shot down my proposal so cruelly."

"I was- But I-" a gust of wind blew through the trees making Natsuki shiver. With a small sigh the girl relented her shoulders drooped. "… I'll.. Stay with you…" she said reluctantly.

With a nod of acknowledgement Shizuru gave the cloak to the younger woman once more. "It is at least a two day trip to the nearest town. At least that is my assumption, once we get to higher ground I should find my Bearings better."

"Right so what should we do?"

"Well 'We' should sleep." Shizuru spoke teasingly, as she got comfortable.

"Sleep? But what about the wild animals?"

"Do not worry. Even if they get close I will be able to tell." Shizuru curled up beside the tree closing her eyes calmly. Without another word she seemed to drift off peacefully and quickly.

For a moment Natsuki sat, the cloak clutched between her fingers. Only the sound of the crackling fire and the wind made it self known, along with the soft sound of breathing coming from her sleeping companion.

Natsuki sat for a moment contemplating how in the hell she got herself into these messes. Just in the past twenty-four hours she had fallen from a cliff with the enemy, been chased though some ancient burial ground by the walking dead, fallen from yet another cliff and fallen unconscious _again,_ then been fished out a lake by the person who had abandoned her and made a "Ally" out of her.

With a tired, stressed and generally burnout sigh, she fell back. Looking up at the sky, her eyes drawn to the blue light of the energy ball that lit up the night sky. With a passing thought she figured she'd have to ask someone what it was eventually.

She shut her eyes and let sleep take her once more, hoping that the dreams wouldn't plague her tonight at least.

**OXO**

**Hello guys, I want to apologise that this didn't come sooner. I wont use the excuse of real life because even if I was busy there was no reason why I couldn't of just find time to write this. So I am sorry.**

**Other than that I hoped you enjoyed, I've been trying to improve my writing and have a few one-shots lined up for you guys in the coming months. First one is called Hourglass.**

**rest assured I will finish this story! And I would actually like to ask you guys if you would prefer shorter but more frequent chapters. You see I sometimes get about six pages in then get stumped and have to stop. So if you guys wished I could write shorter chapters but they would be more frequent. Or I can continue with the whole longer chapters. **

**Remember to R&R thanks guys.**


End file.
